Naruto: A Guardian's path
by Invader Phoebe
Summary: As Naruto is diminished constantly on the academy and out of it he takes a walk out of konoha's walls then he finds something that will change his life forever Naruto/PSU crossover, Naru/harem later
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! This is the first Naruto/Phantasy star Universe EVER!, and probably will be the only one, at least for a while, Anyway if you're wondering about my Deity's path story I'm updating that tomorrow meanwhile I giving ya the prologue to this one so enjoy! (by the way this will be a slight naru/harem but no romance will occur in a while)

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto, Phantasy star universe nor any of it's characters/concepts so take that lawyers!

* * *

Somewhere outside of the Gurhal system, in the vastness of unexplored space that surrounds the 3 planet's orbit we find an unmarked cargo ship

"Captain on bridge!" called the crew as the Captain entered the room

"At ease" called the man "Gentlemen, today we are here operating outside normal parameters because of that which we are transporting" he paused a bit "half our cargo are unimportant, meaningless parcels that affect no one if they arrive late, however we are transporting something that is quite troublesome should it fall on the wrong hands, they are industrial prototypes from Holtes city, we are to deliver them safely to the Guardian's colony on sector 11, unfortunately, it seems that somehow some rogues got info on the shipment and were searching for us" he paused for a bit

"Space Pirates! Darn it!" "Maybe the Galvos family" "Rogues!?" were the whispered comments of the crew as the Captain resumed his speech

"That is the very reason we are going out of the known space, close enough that if problem's happen we enter in contact with Guardians or the military space patrol, yet far enough not to be detected by pirates, the journey will take a week and good pay will wait for us in there, Dismissed!" called the captain as he returned to his quarters, gossip began in the bridge

3 days later...

"Captain, sir I got some unusual readings here" a female CAST navigator called the captain, who approached the woman with a questioning gaze

"What is it Lavena" asked the captain while gazing at the green haired mechanical woman

"The radar has been registering something for the past hour but it keeps going and coming out of range, the possibilities of it being space junk is about 45.87%, the possibilities of it being interference for the photon dust out here is around 15.63%, the possibilities of it being a ship however are around 87.92% considering the maneuvers it has displayed, what is the course of action you prefer to take captain?" the woman answered in a monotonous tone

"Mmmm... how far have these signals been registering?" the captain asked while tapping his chin

"The closest the signal registered was around 7 clicks away" the woman answered while checking data in the computer before her

"Mmmm... Seven clicks heh? That's not too near... in case it's space pirates, we'd be capable of out runing or at least contact reinforcements before they reach 2 clicks, still.... okay! Lavena keep the course steady I want you to register and report to me any more unusual readings got it?" the Captain said with finality as he turned towards his chair, the CAST nodded and resumed her monitoring work

2 days later ...

"Captain! The signal from before its coming and it's not alone!" screamed a male neuman

"What!?, put the image on the main screen" The captain screamed and the main screen in front of them showed a terrifying image for there were several little modified for combat PTT shuttles and a combat ship the size of a battlecruiser "Ro-Rogues... and that ship... it's the Malfiore... tche! Jarem family heh? Damn it, Everyone! Quick! Turn on the ship's engines to max! And send a distress signal to the military or any Guardian close by!" At this every one entered in their positions

"Captain! We contacted the military but they are 24 clicks away!, they'll take 45 minutes to reach us!" screamed a crew member

"Darn it! Turn the ship so we're heading towards the military, that should reduce waiting time, lets just hope we can hold on until they arrive"The captain said

"Sir! The shuttles are approaching us fast, they seem to e equipped to board forcefully!" another cre member said

"Darn! activate the turrets, those who can fight! Grab a weapon and follow me! We're intercepting those that manage to reach us" the captain said while grabbing a photon dagger and a photon machine gun, several men also grabbed weapons and followed him

The battle had started as the shuttles were shot down by the ship's turrets and those that made it to the ship were damaged and were repelled by the crew but there were too many pirated and eventually they began to overrun the turrets

One of the shuttles managed to attach to the cargo bay, but it was repelled successfully, as it detached however some crates were sucked out of the ship, most were unimportant and they wouldn't be accounted for until the battle was over, no one noticed one of the important crates was blown away as well

This crate alone would change history as while it was floating in space it approached the orbital pull of an unknown unregistered planet, the crate's content's wouldn't be seen again in over 10 years and a legend would begin because of it

Konohagakure no sato,

October 13, 8 years after the attack of the Kyuubi no youko...

Naruto Uzumaki was currently outside the village walls After being beaten and nearly killed by a mob on his birthday, the nurse that attended him had tried to smother him with a pillow but this failed and the nurse was incarcerated by the old man hokage

The rest of the doctors and nurses treated him well, but he was still not a hospital person, and why be so when you heal most mayor injuries in a day or two and can heal cuts and bruises under minutes, hours at most

He was currently enjoying the serenity of being outside Konoha's walls, where no one is trying to kill him nor glare at him, he gazed peacefully at the stars wishing for someone who could understand him, someone he could talk to...but then again it was wishful thinking

'_I mean come on... I entered the Ninja school already and the teachers hate me, the rest of the students treat me like a good-for-nothing and I'm the dead last because no one would help a "demon"... just what am I dreaming with now..._' Naruto though sadly as he gazed the stars

Then something incredible happened as a light parted the night sky '_oh! A shooting star... how nice... maybe I should ask a wish, hehe, as f that kind of wishful thinking was worth anyth..._' his thoughts were interrupted as the "shooting star" grew bigger and brighter "What the... Aaah! It's coming this way!"

Naruto ran away as fast as he could before the meteor crashed on the ground directly before him, the shockwave threw him back a bit along lots of dirt rock and dust

As the dust cleared Naruto peeked to look at the meteorite, imagine his surprise as he saw a large metal oval shaped thing with some lights beeping on it, his curiosity took the best of him as he aproached the large metal contraption

As he touched the object, he quickly jerked back his hand as the object was practically burning hot, however Naruto fell on his butt when a piece of the oval began throwing steam as it opened, revealing what was inside it

Naruto took a peek at the object's contents, there were several things he hadn't seen before and many things that were either glowing or beeping, but one thing in particular called his attention, it was a small soccer sized ball made of white and gray metal that seemed to have to black eyes on it, he was surprised when once he touched it he felt it whirring inside and quickly dropped the ball

The two black "eyes" began glowing green as the orb began floating before him then the unthinkable happened as the orb began talking

"Are you Master? Input voice response Y/N" the orb said repeatedly in a mechanical yet distinctively female voice

Naruto was flabbergasted, he didn't know whether to answer it or run like hell, so he decided to do the former "Ehm...yes?" he asked before the orb stopped talking and began making a small humming noise as it bathed Naruto in a strange green light as if scanning him

"Answer accepted, initializating owner scan...complete, inizialitating customization..." The orb began before it was bathed in a bright light, slightly blinding Naruto in the process

When Naruto's sight returned the orb looked slightly different, it now had it's "eyes" slightly slitted in a fox like fashion with curved eyelash to further distinguish it as a girl, the grey parts in the sphere had changed to a bright orange, and two bumps on it's top that looked like ears appeared they extended to the sphere's back but they glowed green there, tree paralel slits appeared on it's "cheeks" and it began talking in a more cheerful manor "Complete, nice to meet you Master!" the fox-like floating sphere said

Naruto promptly fell unconscious unaware of the glorious path he was about to set onto

* * *

A/N: Aaaand that's it! How was it? Interesting? Well it is the prologe, later well see Naruto interacting with this spherical creature, for those who do know PSU, yes, Naruto just found a Partner machine, a very unique partner machine, well that's all for today Leave a review if you liked it! I'll see ya around! Invader Phoebe signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! I finished the second chapter, sorry for the delay but the computer did die and they had to reformat it, I lost all the data I had so I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch, anyway. Enjoy this new chapter seeya in the after notes

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto, Phantasy star universe nor any of it's characters/concepts so take that lawyers!

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes he was expecting to see nothing, that everything that happened was only a dream, that no metal object ever fell from the sky and no talking ball ever refer to him as master but sadly this didn't happen for once he actually opened his eyes these met the slightly unnerving 'eyes' of the little talking, floating ball from earlier "Master? Are you alright?" said the little sphere startling Naruto even more making him sit right up so fast he hit his forehead with said metal ball sending it tumbling backwards

"Ahg!" Naruto said as he gripped his head in pain "what the hell..." he said when the little sphere floated right up to him again

"Master are you alright? Did you got hurt?" it said and Naruto wondered what was the little sphere exactly... and why did it keep calling him master?

"Ehm listen... I don't really know who or what are you but... why do you keep calling me master?" Naruto asked the little sphere which seemed to tilt slightly as if making a 'what' face...

"Isn't it obvious master? You activated me, and programed yourself onto my data via voice key, you became my master until told otherwise by the Parum's Ministry of science and Technology, as for what I am... please forgive my late introduction master, I am Partner Machine Prototype, Model PGH-001, I possess a full library containing most of the knowledge in the Gurhal system up to date, as well as basic understanding of almost all languages through all Gurhal, I must ask however master, what is our current location?, I cannot seem to get a proper connection to a Communication Satellite in here..." the little ball said

"... Ooookay... I didn't understand half the things you said, but we're in the forever forest outside Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni..." Naruto said still figuring out what a Gurhal is "And what do you mean with '_sat and light_'?" he said and the machine seemed to whir for a moment

"'Konohagakure no sato', does not compute with any records, could you inform me on what planet are we?" the little ball asked to Naruto who found the question a bit dumb

"Well...Aetheria obviously, what other planet is there?, now could you explain properly what you are?" Naruto answered the little ball and then asked his question to try and comprehend what was going on

"Aetheria... Planet Unknown... proceed to Emergency Protocol # 34... Scanning... no recognizable signal located, activate protocol #34d... Master... may I ask you a question?" the ball said to Naruto

Naruto was slightly irritated at the little ball as it kept ignoring his questioning "What?" he said trying to calm down a little

"Is your civilization aware of the Gurhal Solar System, and photon technology?" the ball asked and at Naruto's shake she continued "as I feared, I have somehow become stranded in an unknown planet outside of the Guhral System, my first duty then is to educate Master in basic knowledge of the universe Listen to me Master for I will teach you of the vastness of space, and of the Gurhal Planetary System..." The little ball began and Naruto figured he should pay attention, at least he hoped it wasn't as boring as the lectures from his sensei Umino Iruka

* * *

I'm gonna skip this whole part here for it is too troublesome to try and write it, along Naruto's reaction, Try to explain the infinity of space and possibilities of extraterrestrial civilizations to a knucklehead like Naruto and you'll catch what I mean

* * *

"Whoa... It's so... beautiful" Naruto claimed as the little ball projected a hologram of the Gurhal system "So... you're a intelligent machine, a prototype of mechanized helper for these "Guardians" who protect the entire solar system preventing it to fall into the chaos of another war, and all of this happens in space... wow just wow" Naruto said barely containing his jaw at the holograms of the different planets and the guardian's space colony's, seeing different races besides humans was shocking to the little blond "I...I want to see it..." he said while trying to grab the hologram "I want to see the universe... the Gurhal system... those spaceships, the Guardians, the technology, all of it...I want to be a Guardian... I... can you... take me there?" questioned Naruto

The little ball however spun slightly, shaking its head "I am sorry Master, but I cannot communicate with any satellite to ask for a rescue ship, and all the technology required for interstellar travel is currently out of our hands, and would most likely take us years before we can successfully build a space-ready vessel, even with my knowledge of such vehicles" Naruto deflated at this but he got an Idea

"Wait.. if you help me become Hokage, I might be able to make a spaceship much faster with the the resources available then, and once it is finished we'll both go to the Gurhal System, and I'll try to become a Guardian there, what do you say?, will you help me?" Naruto said and the little ball whirred a little

"Of course I'll help you master I will always be by your side" the ball said in a more cheerful manner floating up and down slightly in agreement

Naruto smiled warmly 'those words... I always wanted to hear them... so what id it's a machine... it is still... a friend...' "by the way... I cant call you PGH-001, so what about I give you a name?" Naruto said to the ball

"It is true Master I would like it if you named me Master, I also seem to have forgotten to ask of your name as well" the little ball answered

"Then... I shall name you... Nozomi..." Naruto smiled at the name "your name shall be Nozomi, and I am Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto so stop saying master, yoroshiku Nozomi-chan" Naruto said with a warm smile

Nozomi seemed to hum happily "Thank you for the name Naruto-sama it makes me happy" she said making Naruto sweat drop a bit on the '-sama' part "Naruto-sama may I ask you when are we going back to our living quarters, I detect a storm coming and although I am waterproof the rest of the equipment in the pod, is not" she said(yes I am referring to 'it' as 'she' form now on) to Naruto who seemed surprised

"How did you know a storm is coming? And how am I supposed to carry all of this including you to Konoha?" Naruto began realizing this would be tough but Nozomi seemed to whir in what appeared to be a laugh

"I detected the slight change in the atmospherical pressure as well as the increase of salinity in the composition of the air, more over there's been a 5.06% increase in the wind speed, as for the 'transportation', I never intended you to carry all of this just like that, inside the pod there is a small dark gray disk-looking device just put it over the rest of the things and think of storing them" Nozomi said and Naruto proceeded to do this, he was quite surprised when in a flash of green the entire pod with all it's contents disappeared turning to Nozomi with a questioning glance she answered his unasked question "Its a Nanotransformer Master Naruto, It turns matter into small particles of material and deposits them inside of itself, to get them out just think of what you want to take out and think of releasing it"

Naruto did as told and the Pod reappeared in a green flash "That is awesome! Imagine the possibilities..." Naruto said before restored the pod into the Nanotransformer

"Well done Naruto-sama, now store me in aswell and release me once we reach your living quarters" Nozomi said and Naruto nodded knowing better that to question the little robot, in a bright green flash Nozomi was gone and Naruto stuffed the disk on his pants before walking back to Konoha noticing it was already dusk

Reaching the gates he noticed Izumo and Kotetsu standing guard there, they were arguing about something related to bugs and Izumo tried to take a tar of honey from Kotetsu, "Yo Naruto!, feeling better little dude?" Kotetsu said

"Yeah.. much better now, thanks for letting me out for a while guys" Naruto said and both Kotetsu nd Izumo grinned

"No problem Naruto-kun, just be happy alright?" Izumo said with a smile, ruffling Naruto's golden spikes making Naruto smile

"Thank guys, I gotta go now, oh!, and I suggest you get your raincoats, It's gonna rain, bye!" Naruto called as he ran home

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other before shrugging and getting out the raincoats, after they put them on it wasn't even 10 minutes before it started raining hard "What do you guess.. the little dude was right" Kotetsu said "Yep..." Izumo said "I wonder when is he gonna cast another joke... I get bored at gate duty an chasing him is always fun" Kotetsu said with a grin "Heh indeed it is, specially seeing those high and mighty ANBU getting owned by an 8 year old" Izumo answered with a grin of his own as they both watched the rain fall

Releasing both Nozomi and the pod, Naruto proceeded to rearrange his room with Nozomi's instructions, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder where this new path, opened by a new hope, would take him, and what wonders awaited for him out there in the universe...

* * *

A/N: Aaaand that's it! All done with chapter 2 and will work on number 3, to those who wonder "Nozomi" means hope, and as for Naruto;s world, well, no one ever says how is it called, the elemental nations are more a super continent than the name of the world so I figured I could Name it, I named it Aether in tribute to the ancient mythological element Aether, which was the sky, the spirit of stuff, I figured since the main 5 nations of the world named themselves afetr elements, they would at least agree in naming their world as a neutral concept, and "earth" was too favoring with Iwagakure I'll see ya around! Invader Phoebe signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! I finished the second chapter, sorry for the delay but the computer did die and they had to reformat it, I lost all the data I had so I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch, anyway. Enjoy this new chapter see ya in the after notes I shall also further explain my delay there...

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto, Phantasy star universe nor any of it's characters/concepts so take that lawyers!

* * *

Naruto woke up, it has been a couple months since he found Nozomi and he had learned quite a lot of the universe outside Aetheria, and many more stuff she'd forced him to learn after she first saw his daily life ad discovered of his problems

---------------------Flashback/start-------------------

Naruto had woken up the day after his meeting with the partner machine prototype "Good morning Naruto-sama" came the voice of Nozomi

'_So... it wasn't a dream eh?, wait... didn't I tell her yesterday to stop it with the -sama?_' Naruto thought as he raised up from the bed

"Ano... Naruto-sama I have a question" the little machine said while Naruto was stretching his limbs

"What is it Nozomi?" Naruto said yawning a bit while dressing up, Nozomi herself bringing him a shirt

"Well... you see I was checking the quarters, and I noticed the lack of food other than instant noodles, do you have your nutriments stored somewhere else?" she said and Naruto stiffened

'_H-how am I gonna explain this.._.' "well... you see... I ... don't have any food... other than that ramen" Naruto said tentatively, Nozomi seemed to think a bit before speaking again

"Then you should go buy food if you have no plans for today" she began but was interrupted by Naruto

"Yeah... you see that's the problem I... can't... buy food, they won't sell it to me at normal prices at least, instant ramen is cheap enough for me to buy and they don't overprice me with it" Naruto said waiting for what was to come

"... Why would people overprice you or not sell their goods to you at all master?" Nozomi asked obviously taken aback by this behavior

------------------Flashback/end-------------------

Naruto told Nozomi how he had been shunned from society for as long as he could remember and how mobs tended to beat and chase him from time to time, he told her of the insults and the particular mention of the word "demon" how he would be overpriced by everything he bought except by the kind old couple in the convenience store who sold few things, the ramen cups among them, how he was shunned by most adults and even his teachers with a few exemptions, like Iruka who was too strict of a teacher and kept a neutral opinion of him, the Hokage who visited him at least once a month to make sure he was fine (which he lied of being to not bother the old man), the Ramen stand owner and his daughter, and few other people

When Nozomi asked Naruto what he meant by "ninja" Naruto was a bit taken a back but he remembered she came from outer space and there wasn't ninjas in the Guhral system, so he told Nozomi what ninja were and how much of a part of Aetheria they formed

Nozomi had been saddened by the form her master was treated and she realized that for now there was hardly anything she could do, she asked Naruto if he could bring books from the library, all kinds of books and any he could get his hands on, Naruto asked her why, and she answered that to help him she would first need to know the culture of the planet as well as the resources she could work with, he barely understood her but agreed nevertheless

Luckily as a academy student he ha permission to take a total of 5 books from the library at once and the librarian girl was nice to him, as she gave him permission to take 6 books, and while he wasn't allowed into the shinobi archive until he was in his 3'rd year in the academy, it didn't matter for Nozomi had asked him of any kind of books not shinobi ones

After a couple days Naruto learned that Nozomi read a book in 30 minutes and had it memorized for references, she had told him that if he could get the proper ingredients from nature, she'd teach him how to cook something healthier than ramen, she was surprised at the ease Naruto learned what she taught him, and after listening to his supposed prowess in academy she deduced that the teachers were trying to sabotage his growth, though she kept quiet until a more convenient time to reveal it

Naruto, in a span of a week had become a proficient hunter tanks to the lessons from Nozomi, to get his supplies, he went and asked Izumo and Kotetsu, to let him out of the village for a while, once outside he (with help from Nozomi) hunted deers, rabbits, birds, recollected mushrooms, eggs, and other stuff and once he had enough he placed it all in the Nanotransformer and went back home as if nothing happened, once he got home Nozomi would guide him in how to cook something edible

Both Nozomi and Naruto had managed to remain undetected even by the hokage who would come to Naruto's house at least once a month, he managed to seal everything into the Nanotransfer and hide it under his bed when the old man came

Nozomi would teach Naruto how to read and write when she saw that no one bothered teaching him squat in kindergarten, once again she got surprised at Naruto's learning speed and she began wondering if she should teach him knowledge from Guhral, her answer came when she saw how Naruto kept talking about becoming a Guardian, after Naruto had solid bases for his ninja academy (reading and writing since he learned quite fast) she began teaching him about Gurhal history

Naruto had been exited when Nozomi begun teaching him about the Guhral system, he was fascinated by everything that the universe was comprised of, from the fact that there might be billions of other planets and civilizations yet t o be discovered, to the beauty of the ones that were known, which brought him to wonder something.. how was Nozomi understanding him so well? If his culture was so different from theirs how could she be programed with a language like his own?

"Ne.. Nozomi... how can you understand what I say? I know you have knowledge from all over guhral but if cultures are so different why is language not?" Naruto wondered, thirst for knowledge in his mind

"Well you see Naruto actually you are right but there happens to be a incredible coincidence in some facts" she began and Naruto immediately put attention

"Well first of all your culture has many similarities with that of Neudaiz, from architecture to etiquettes, if what I read about the Hyuuga is true, as for the language, there is an old language in Neudaiz similar to your own and while it is not the same, it contains enough similarities for me to correctly understand you which brings me to a new topic in Guhral history, the Neumans and Neudaiz"

Nozomi began her lectures, and while Naruto had trouble following Iruka in the shinobi academy he always found Nozomi's lectures entertaining and fulfilling so he payed attention

---------------An hour later---------------

"And that concludes today's lesson Naruto, when you get back I'll teach you about beasts and Moatoob, and once we're finished I'll begin explaining Photon energy" she said and Naruto nodded exited about the events to come

Naruto had seen holo-recordings from training missions with Guardians from Nozomi's data, and had been marveled how these men and woman wielded these bright weapons and how they made awesome jutsus without handsigns an only waving a stick in the air, she had told him those were part of photon energy and they'd see that later, so he waited patiently

Grabbing a lunch box made he made with Nozomi's help Naruto went towards the academy, in the shinobi academy he had quickly done much better thanks to Nozomi's guidance and his own fast learning, he had in two months reached the top 10 of the class and learned a lot, he even managed to perform one of the 3 basic jutsus, the henge, which the rest of the class was barely getting the hang on, including the academy's #1 student Uchiha Sasuke, '_that guy really needs to relax a bit..._' Naruto thought

Unaware of the attention he was beginning to get himself, particularly from a couple guys one with his hair tied like a pineapple and his chubby friend, as well as the curious glances of one white eyed, blue haired girl, Naruto kept advancing in grades until he was around the 3rd seat in class, right behind Haruno Sakura, yet his increase in grades were something he did not bother to keep tabs on, he focused more in studying everything even things outside what the ninja class covered, a prime example of this came when while in class break instead of playing with the rest of the class (try to play anyway since he was mostly rejected) he sat at a tree's shade and began reading a couple of books that seemed too hard for a 8 year old like [advanced mathematics] and [physics IV] and other books

On this day however, during break, he took out a strategy book, this brought the attention of the pineapple haired kid as Naruto began playing with himself ina weird black & white shogi board with weird pieces, the boy approached Naruto followed by his chubby friend "Hey Naruto... what is that thing you're playing?" the pineapple haired boy asked

Naruto glanced at him from above his [basic and advanced chess strategy] book and swiftly said "It is a chess board, a foreign board game, similar to shogi, but I find it more entertaining without the captured pieces, not to mention faster" Naruto answered and this brought the attention of the boy, further

"Chess? I think I played it before... ne?... can I play?" the boy said and this made Naruto close his book to take a look at him

After a bit Naruto seemed to nod a bit "Sure, why not, it is much better to apply strategy with a real opponent rather than simple simulations" Naruto said and to his surprise the boy nodded seemingly understanding what he meant

"Yeah I know what you mean... name is Nara Shikamaru" the boy said putting his hand in front of Naruto who shook it "And this is Akamichi Choiji"

Naruto took his hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Shikamaru-san I am Uzumaki Naruto, greeting to you as well Chouji-san" 'One thing that Nozomi drilled into me... proper manners' Naruto thought

And so Naruto and Shikamaru began playing chess, the match lasted a while but in the end Naruto won "Woah, Nice strategy, you completely closed my options before actually attacking, how ingenious,though that queen was overkill" the Nara heir said "though my forte is shogi, I must admit you're good"

Naruto chuckled a bit "perhaps another day we can play shogi to see how I fare" Naruto said before sitting up and stretching his limbs before sitting again this time opening his obento

They all sat in peaceful silence for awhile, Naruto taking out another book, this one about cooking, Chouji began discussing with him about Natural recipes and how to correctly cook meat after finishing Chouji shared some chips with Naruto and Shikamaru, which surprised Shikamaru slightly, for Chouji only shared food with him or, on occasion, Ino

After the bell rang they returned to class, Naruto getting himself immersed in his books only stopping on occasion to answer Iruka's questions and ignoring him when he told Naruto to pay attention

After school Naruto headed back home quickly, anxious to learn about Beasts and their planet "Moatoob", which sounded like a mixture of Kaze, Kaminari and Tsuchi no kuni, only planet-sized

"Nozomi-chan! I'm home!" Naruto said and the little orange sphere floated to greet him

"Hello Naruto-sama, had a good day in academy I presume?" she asked Naruto nodded while he went to bath and change into more comfortable clothes Nozomi in the meanwhile kept scanning books to add into her database after a while Naruto got dressed and sat eagerly expecting Nozomi's lesson "always so eager when it comes down to these thing eh?" she said with traces of a smile in her voice

------A month later--------

"Naruto-sama" Nozomi called to have Naruto's spiky head pop up from some scrolls Naruto was reading "remember about a month ago when I told you you couldn't perform TECHNICs because of our lack of the Photon technology to make the weapons, rods and wands?" she asked, only to have Naruto nod sadly, he had after all hopes of using those "cool seal-less jutsus" as he called them "well... I don't want to raise your hopes to much but... I think I might be able to solve that issue" she said and Naruto perked up

"What!?" Naruto tossed the scrolls he was reading away as he cleared the table and sat upright anxious about what he was about to hear "so... what is it Nozomi?, did you figure a way for you to get photon energy?"

"_I_ am not Naruto, _you_ are, you see I've been analyzing this... chakra you use and discovered some similarities to Photon energy, technically it would normally take us years before I manage to reproduce the Photon energy effect necessary to create most of the technology and lets not even delve into TECHNICs themselves you'd never be capable of doing them until we get to guhral and got a proper wand or rod" she said and Naruto nodded remembering his bad luck

"However, after studying about Chakra I came to the conclusion that it might be possible for you to summon Photon energy, it would take a mid-genin level chakra reserves to produce Photon energy, it is not enough to do anything but enough for me to take a sample and once I have it will jump start our technology and will shorten the time it'll take us to get to Guhral" Naruto was big eyed by now "but I cant do it right now since it is only a theory, I still need to research and make a device that could help you turn Chakra into Photon energy and even if done it s a 50 to 60% possibility of success"

"It's alright Nozomi-chan!, it is still better than nothing and if successful we might reach Guhral much sooner than before! I'd say go for it" Naruto said with a smile

"So how long will it be before the device is ready?" Naruto said before his belly rumbled "oh ehem... gonna grab me a quick ramen cup"

"It is still in it's development stage but if everything goes according to plan, the device will be ready in approximately a year"she said as she floated towards Naruto

"I really don't know why you eat that stuff in spite of it's lack of nutrients" she said as Naruto was taking a steaming cup of ramen from the nanotransformer and began eating the noodles

"I already told you Nozomi, it is not all about the nutrition, there is also taste, and Ramen is delicious, even the instant ones, besides I do carry a healthy diet, you are witness to that moreover I dont think you should be speaking when you can't even eat" Naruto said as he wolfed down the cup and emptied the rest on his mouth

"Who said I couldn't eat? It wasn't me just because I am a machine it doesn't mean I can't ingest food, as a matter of fact I do not get any kind of bad effect from eating and I can "eat" anything literally"

Naruto was aghast he had just been told but his shock quickly turned into curiosity when his mind was flooded by a question in particular

"Ne Nozomi, if you have no bad effects when eating, does that mean you get good one from it? Can you... I don't know... grow or something?" Naruto asked

Nozomi seemed to just gaze at Naruto with a blank stare (hard to read in her metallic face but Naruto more or less understood her "expressions"

"Actually Naruto-sama I haven't the slightest idea if anything good will happen, only that nothing bad will happen, it is written in my database that I could take the materials of whatever I consume to increase knowledge and synthesis rates though those are useless without photon technology available" she said

Naruto sweat dropped a bit "then... why don't you eat something?... Here!" Naruto said as he took another cup of ramen from the Nanotransformer "try this ramen, I'm sure you'll love it" Naruto said with a smile

Nozomi seemed to consider this for a moment before finally speaking in what sounded like a reluctant way "Very well master I shall try and eat this "ramen" of yours" she said as she opened her mouth compartment

Naruto smiled as he began emptying the contents of the bowl into Nozomi "There! How is it?" he asked with curiosity

Nozomi remained silent for a bit before a certain glow reached her eyes "Mm! This is good!" the little ball exclaimed with a humming noise which made Naruto grin "Can I have more Naruto-sama?" she pleaded

"Aha! I knew you'd like it!" Naruto beamed as he took another two cups from the Nanotransformer "I knew this near infinite storage would come I handy for my ramen thirst, now it will work for yours as well" and they dug in

---------A year later-----------

Things had changed after a year now Naruto was only a couple of days before his tenth birthday he used to be the shortest kid on the academy even compared to the girls, but now he had grow taller now reaching his self proclaimed "rival" the Uchiha Sasuke in height, he was clearly amongst the best in his class and would clearly reach rookie of the year if he actually showed the drive to accomplish it, much to the chagrin of both his teachers he had a friendship with some students like Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino as well as Shino, Kiba and even shy Hinata though he always wondered why she seemed be perpetually red whenever he was around

Nozomi had changed as well, surprisingly she had changed about 4 months after she first began eating, when Naruto asked about this Nozomi was as shocked as him and said her data told her that after a while of consuming any item she would eventually "evolve" she had yet to evolve again but the current form was very useful

She had grown a bit in size tough not by much, though the noticeable change came in two forms:

One- She had gotten a look more akin to that of a fox including a fox-like tail growing from he back

Two- She grew a pair of arms, each with a set of glowing claws

When Naruto asked if the claws were made of photon energy she answered that indeed they were, but the energy produced was solidified and that she could not take a sample as she needed raw photon energy, so the plan to build a chakra-Poton energy transformer device was still on, which gets us to their current positions

"Is everything ready Nozomi?" Naruto asked as he stood in a platform in a white room dressed in a black wetsuit and was wearing yellow goggles he had several wires and cables attached to various parts of his body and connecting him to a machine, he was also holding a metallic sphere which was also wired to him

Nozomi nodded as she was adjusting some thing in a panel behind Naruto "Yes Naruto-sama, all systems are in order, all you have to do is push chakra into that ball in your hands and we'll be processing your Chakra into Photon energy and soon enough well have the requirements to begin making weapons and maybe I'll manage to improvise a way for you to use TECHNICs for now just concentrate in pushing as much Chakra as you can in there" she said as she pushed some buttons with her paws

Naruto nodded and took a breath as he began focusing his Chakra in the device lighting the cables in the room in a blue hue as the room lit up blue

Nozomi nodded as she was keeping tabs on the conversion rate, everything was going as planned the energy was rising and being converted very slowly into Photon energy "Try pushing more Naruto, it will fill up faster" she said and Naruto nodded as he concentrated more in the ball

Nozomi watched as the scales were growing exponentially faster, everything seemed alright as he was steadily pushing Chakra and the device was concentrating Photon energy from it, however this didn't las long as a meter began tilting to the red zone, soon enough everything went to hell

The soft blue hue that previously bathed the room was replaced by a violent red, the machines were stuck and unresponsive to Nozomi's attempts to stop it and Naruto kept pushing his Chakra into the device

No... he wasn't pushing it anymore, it was like a broken damn now, and his effort was to stop it

Soon the device began glowing a bright green as the concentration of Photon energy was getting too high but the Red chakra kept flowing, Naruto was heavily panting while trying to at least separate himself from the device but his hands would not stop gripping the sphere

The red Chakra kep pouring and the Green glow getting stronger until inevitably an explosion occurred, Naruto was thrown back and embedded himself in the wall as the middle platform was destroyed green smoke was emanating from Naruto's hands as the charred skin in his arms was regenerating with the red chakra

"Naruto-sama!!!" Nozomi quickly released herself from the debris and hastily floated to Naruto trying to wake him up softly slapping him and checking for his pulse "please be alright!"

A painful groan permeated the air as Naruto opened his eyes to cough an "I'm fine Nozomi... and you?" she felt so relieved when she heard the groan from her master that it took her 5 full seconds to realise something was off with him, but she soon realized what it was as she took a look at his eyes...

They were glowing Green...

* * *

A/N: Aaaand thats it! A cliffhanger of sorts I know this took me awhile to write but blame the school and their final exam periods, moreover I might be too busy during Christmas and new years (hell probably until mid-January) and probably wont be able to write anything so if I do, and it gets posted take it as a miracle

For those who are wondering about the Uchiha self-proclaiming himself as Naruto's rival, Sasuke does see Naruto as it since he knows Naruto could beat him if he focused enough and while he doesn't publicly announce himself as Naruto's rival(like a certain green-clad huge-eyebrowed shinobi would) he does an effort to compete with the blond which is more or less noticeable by the rest of the class, particularly the non-fangirls who have half a brain to notice

For those who are saying 'what the heck? How can Naruto be amongs the best students when he hasn't the control to pull something like the bunshin' the answer is rather simple this Naruto while doesn't have a high drive for schoolwork related to Konoha's history(much to Iruka's chagrin) he has the drive to reach practical perfection, he realized he couldn't perform the bunshin the first time he tried it and he practically enslaved himself to work like hell in Chakra control exercices, until he was good enough to perform the bunshins, he has yet to realize that he has the fox and never seemed to notice his strangely large amounts of Chakra

If you have anymore Question or doubts do not hesitate to ask I shall try to answer as soon as possible

Without further ado, I depart, Seeya later everyone! Invader Phoebe signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Happy new year! I decided to start 2010 with the next Chapter of A Guardia's Path! Even if it is a rather short one, If you haven't read it yet go and read my other fic: A Deity's Path it's awesome and I added the eleventh Chapter already ^^

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto, Phantasy star universe nor any of it's characters/concepts so take that lawyers!

* * *

Last time:

_A painful groan permeated the air as Naruto opened his eyes to cough an "I'm fine Nozomi... and you?" she felt so relieved when she heard the groan from her master that it took her 5 full seconds to realize something was off with him, but she soon realized what it was as she took a look at his eyes..._

_They were glowing Green..._

* * *

Nozomi was taking care of Naruto as he lay asleep in a bed and wired to machines, Nozomi kept checking his status every 5 minutes and treating his wounds however minimal they were due to his own healing factor

Nozomi spent the rest of her time figuring out what had gone wrong she kept going through the surviving data from the incident

When Naruto woke up for good now he found himself hooked to wires and machinery 'god I hate this, makes me feel like in the hospital again' he looked around trying to find Nozomi

Nozomi entered the Room and looking at Naruto up, she hastily floated to her master's side

"Naruto-sama! You're alright now?" Nozomi's voice sounded full of concern and guilt heavy and broken "Naruto-sama, Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai"

Naruto just hugged the metallic ball worried by seeing her in distress "shhh Nozomi-chan It's alright it wasn't your fault and I'm fine, see?" Naruto tried to console the PM prototype

"Noo! It was my fault and you're not fine!Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai" she insisted

Naruto kept calming Nozomi down until her sobbing stopped "Now tell me why exactly was it "your fault"? and what do you mean I'm not fine I feel fine" he asked

"You see Naruto-sama" her voice although calmed down was still distressed and broken "I made all calculations based on the books, and data from scrolls, but I did not check on your data" her voice broke again

"I operated under the assumption you had the normal amount of chakra of a boy your age, but you had more much more, and your body wasn't normal either, I did not think you could have a Kekkei Genkai and there's that unknown factor in your stomach that kept pouring tha red Chakra! Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai" she sobbed grabbing Naruto's shirt

Naruto stood stupefied for a second "well... that explains why I had so much trouble with the bunshin, I had too much chakra, but what is this I hear about a Kekkei Genkai, what about that unknown factor?" Naruto asked

"Maybe I can help with that, Naruto-kun" came a saddened voice from the door frame

Naruto turned to see the intruder and gasped when he realized who he was "J-Jiji?!"

"Hai Naruto-kun, it's me... If you're wondering why I'm here.. I felt it's chakra and I rushed here as fast as possible, when I came I found...Nozomi-san, and she explained me everything, I must say I'm speechless about all this but I'll ignore it for now, I have something important to tell you..." the Hokage got a somber look

"Naruto... what do you know about the Kyuubi no Yoko?" the elder man began

"Ehm well from what little I heard in the orphanage, it was a huge demon that attacked Konoha like 8 years ago and the Yondaime fought it and finally managed to kill it before dying from his wounds" Naruto answered

"Yes well... the truth Naruto is that the Yondaime did fought the fox but he couldn't kill it, in fact no living man could ever hope to kill a demon as strong as one of the bijuu, much less the Kyuubi itself" The old man paused before looking at Naruto

"Instead he did the next best thing, he sealed the demon away... but, no object no matter how prepared could ever hope to seal any bijuu over 3 tails, and if an adult had the demon sealed within, the demon's energy would tear them apart before escaping unharmed and probably more angry"

"The only possible container was... a human baby, Naruto the day the Kyuubi "died" was October 10" The man left the idea wander in the air for Naruto to catch it

"Oc...October 10... my birth... oh kami..." Naruto's words were caugh in his throat as his eyes widened in horror "I.. the villagers... now I understand the demon comments...I am the Kyuu" but before finishing he was harshly interrupted

"**Naruto!** You are **not** the Kyuubi! Never **ever** think you are... you are yourself not the Kyuubi not a demon you are an innocent boy misjudged and mistreated by the bigotry of imbeciles like those villagers" the Hokage said harshly

"He is right Naruto-sama your DNA matches in 98.43% that of the typical human being, biologically you are human" Nozomi said as she hugged her master

Naruto took a minute in silence to calm down before speaking again "well I guess that explains part of why the experiment failed, the demon's chakra overflowed from me and it was too much for the machine to take it" Naruto said

"But about that thing you said, about me not being totally human?" Naruto asked and the Hokage, curious as well turned to Nozomi

"You see Naruto-sama your DNA matches human but there are a few extra chromosomes and others which are modified, in essence you're human, but according to this worlds human metabolism I'd dare to sai you have a "Bloodline Limit" in fact this is 100% assured and I have a theory of what it does" she said

"A... bloodline? Hokage-sama did you know anything on this considering how you seem to know more about me than myself?" Naruto said

The Hokage got a sad look but otherwise shook his head "No Naruto, I did know your parents, and for certain reasons I can not tell you until you make chunnin or are 16, but I am sure neither had a bloodline"

Naruto remained silent for a second "so you knew my parents" he said and the Hokage slumped his shoulders "Are they still alive... or...did... did they abandon me for the..."

"No Naruto... they loved you very much, I still remember your father screaming atop his lungs on how happy he was to have a son, and how much your mother smiled everyday thinking of you, it is a shame, but both died during the Kyuubi attack" The Hokage said regrettably

Naruto slumped his shoulders "Well at least I know they loved me..." he said sadly

So that Naruto could distract himself Nozomi decided to cut in "As I figured, Naruto's mutated cells are new, and not weakened, which means he's probably the very first with this bloodline, since mutation's strength in DNA tends to fade with time, and yours is strong" she said

"If you'll hear my theory, I'd say your "Kekkei Genkai" is to... assimilate foreign things in your body Naruto-sama, this would explain what happened in the lab this way..." Nozomi took a pause

"If my theory is true, then what happened is that when Naruto was pumping his chakra into the device he accidentally released the "Kyuubi"'s chakra with his own, the device was meant to absorb human chakra and only the amount a normal a gennin would have, but due to the intensity of this red chakra the safety devices melted and the device kept sucking away and creating Photon energy" Nozomi took a pause again to see if they were following

"Eventually the Photon energy was too much for the device to contain and it sent back some of it as it kept sucking the chakra, normally a direct infusion of raw Photon energy in a body would kill any person from Photon poisoning and for the amount you kept taking in, you would have died in a couple seconds" she paused again and saw Naruto and the Hokage's eyes widen

"However your Kekkei Genkai took this Photon energy and did exactly what the device was doing, it converted Chakra into Photon energy inside your body making you more or less of immune to poisoning, but at a high price" she watched as both payed attention more urgently

"The device exploded because your body denied any more Photon energy and the Chakra input was huge, that was the end of the incident, but now we have to deal with the repercussions, you see your body, even with the bloodline limit, cannot take the amount of Photon energy it is converting, and the red Chakra tries to expel it from you inside your body, this effect would have torn you from the inside

but since your ability is to assimilate your body adapted to the flux inside it, you can technically use both jutsus and TECHNIC's now without any wand or rod Naruto-sama" she said and Naruto grinned hugely

"But unfortunately..." Naruto's grin disappeared "unfortunately the struggle for power is still there, while your body keeps the flux steady, it's only a matter of time for any of the energies to win, my calculations is that this will happen when you are 25, should Photon energy win, your body will most undoubtedly age due to the advanced development Photon energy induces in a body, you'd die of old age at 26 years old, 27 at most" Naruto's shocked face was matched solely by the Hokage's

"Should the Red Chakra win however, could possibly be the best outcome, but I doubt you'd like it" Naruto's eyes were filled with the possibilities of hope

"Should the Red chakra win, you'd become immortal, never aging, never dying" Naruto's eyes widened

"But... immortality is a good thing right?" Naruto said wondering what had the Hokage and Nozomi in such a somber mood

"No Naruto-kun, immortality is a curse... Imagine if you will, outliving everything and everyone you ever cared for, Imagine seeing them age and wither as you remain the same 25 year old man"The Hokage said sadly and Naruto's eyes widened

"N-No...." Naruto whispered

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-sama, it's all my fault" Nozomi said, her voice cracking again

Naruto saw hoe painful it was to Nozomi "No Nozomi-chan, it wasn't your fault, if anything it was my fault for being different, besides you'll be with me forever right?" he tried to calm her

"Of-Of course Naru-Naruto-sama, I'll always be by your side no matter what" she said though her voice was still distorted

Naruto smiled sadly and so did the Hokage 'at least, should the latter happen he wont be alone...'

"Now..." Nozomi said controlling herself and trying to change the subject "I have to teach you TECHNICS and make you weapons to train yourself as a Guardian" Nozomi said

"What s this Guardian thing you speak of Nozomi-san, Naruto-kun" The old Hokage asked curious about Naruto's apparent change in career choice

* * *

A/N: Thats it! Happy New year everybody! And Happy birthday to all those who celebrate birthdays today ( I think that is a Japanese tradition tough I'm not sure) If you're wondering about Nozomi's spectacular show of emotion for a machine you have to know that CASTS in general are Machines with feelings, only Lou units are designed without them for efficiency and anyone who has played PSU will remember when the Lou unit dies in the dessert she even sheds a tear

Also I put this terrible thing mainly because im an evil bitch hehe, nah really, it's because I dont believe in free power (lest it be true divine power like in my other fic a Deity's Path)

In case you haven't noticed, or you did notice but are curious Naruto's assimilation bloodline is the same ability he had in my other fic, it will be a constant power of his in all my Naruto fics and that includes the future ones

Naruto will die when he's 25? or will he become cursed with immortality? It's really up to me and I already have plots in case any one happens so anything could happen

Without further ado, I depart, Seeya later everyone!and Happy 2010! Leave a review if you liked the story! ^^ Invader Phoebe signing off!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Sorry for the delay but i've been as of late absorbed by the show House MD, aswel as playing Darksiders and many other stuff, anyway heres Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto, Phantasy star universe nor any of it's characters/concepts so take that lawyers!

* * *

Last time:

"_What s this Guardian thing you speak of Nozomi-san, Naruto-kun?" The old Hokage asked curious about Naruto's apparent change in career choice_

Chapter 5

"I understand, I must admit Naruto-kun that if I hadn't met Nozomi I wouldn't ever believe that story, I would have said you had an amazing imagination and patted your head, I never even dreamed on the possibilities of such wonders existing beyond our skies" The Old Kage said as he passes his hand through one of the Holograms Nozomi used to explain him

Naruto smiled "Yeah me neither, yet here we are in the middle of an underground lab with pieces of technology too advanced for most people to even fathom" this made the Hokage raise and eyebrow

"I hadn't realized you had such a vocabulary Naruto, in academy you used to shout everything and lately you keep quiet for most of the time, your scores have gone up too, does Nozomi had anything to do with it?" The old man looked at the living machine

"Only in the encouragement Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama is smart enough to understand most things the first time he reads them, which leads me to believe he had previously been sabotaged by some of the professors at the academy" The sphere answered much to the surprise of the Hokage and the irritation of Naruto

"W-what?" The Hokage stuttered before turning to Naruto "you told me they were treating you nicely in the academy and that you just weren't made for studying, had you told me you were mistreated I would hav-" he was interrupted by Naruto

"That's the problem Jiji, you're Hokage you cant afford to pay more attention to me that the village as a whole, I swallowed up my problems so that you could do your job fine" he said "besides what could you have done? Even if you fired the teachers every replacement would have hated me merely for what I contain" Naruto said clutching his stomach tentatively

The Hokage turned his head to the floor ashamed that a child not older than 9 had more maturity than the rest of the fools in the village "Naruto-kun... I... I could have gotten you help if you had asked, maybe get you a personal teacher who wouldn't hate you, It would have taken some time to find one available but I could have, I could have gotten you anything and proven your point, I am the Kage of Konoha not your personal protector, but It doesn't mean I would have simply ignored you, everyone in Konoha is like family to me, I must protect everyone with my dieing breath that includes you, sorry for not being there when you needed me, could you in your wisdom and heart forgive this old fool" He knelt besides Naruto's bed

Naruto scratched his head a bit "Please stand up Jiji, I do not blame you and now that I know what I hold, I cant blame the villagers for their misplaced ire either, the only thing left to do is walk forwards and write our destiny with our foreheads up high, If you wish for redemption, I am not the one to administer it, but if you seek to help me then we can talk" Naruto said pating the Hokage's back

"Help? How could I possibly help you when you aim to go beyond the stars and shine brighter than them?" The hokage said as he tentatively stood up

"I may aim to become a Guardian, but I must learn before accomplishing anything, the road towards my goal is vast, there is time to become a shinobi before my 25th birthday, and perhaps become Hokage" Naruto smirked "Besides with the Hokage position getting the materials needed for the spaceship will be as easy as making a bowl of ramen disappear in a minute which reminds me Nozomi can we have some ramen? I'm starving" Naruto said with a smile what quickly got attached to the Hokage's face as well

"Yes Naruto-sama" Nozomi whirred a bit before in a green flash 4 bowls of steaming ramen appeared on the table besides the bed much to the surprise of the Hokage

"Naruto-sama I know it might not be the best of time to talk about it, but we need to discuss a change of wardrobe now that the Hokage is here, reason being that the closet was destroyed along the lab's southern wall, and I doubt you will be capable of using neither the labcoat nor the wetsuit for they were destroyed beyond repair in the explosion, moreover we need to get you something to hide your eyes" Nozomi spoke and noticed Naruto's confused stare

"My eyes? Why is there something wrong or out of place with them? I feel them fine" Naruto asked alittle Nervous as Nozomi handled him a mirror as Naruto looked at his own reflection he got uberly surprised by the sight that he was contemplating, his eyes were... glowing, and they were green? How was that possible he wondered before he suddenly realized something

It was all so... 'Clear. Sharp Defined. Like if all my life I've been looking through a murky glass, I can see everything perfectly I can see the refraction of light from the white lightbulb behind me on the mirror, in plain sight!, all the colors of the rainbow are there, and on the edge of the spectrum I see a color I have no name for and it would take me all day explaining without reaching a conclusion, I can distinguish the imperfection in the "polished" walls surrounding me, and notice every single detail from Nozomi and Jiji like I've never before, I can see the pores on his wrinkled skin and the individual strands of color of his eyes, I can see juts how perfectly polished is Nozomi and juts how vibrant everything seemed, and I can appreciate another thing in my vision a ghostly smoke-like substance that seems to be emanating from... me? The Hokage? Nozomi?, Oh! Now I get it... it is energy! That is why each one looks so different, Jiji is leaking Chakra, Nozomi is leaking Photon Energy, and I a combination of both as well as a tint of another chakra far more concetrated' Naruto waved in the air near his stomach 'perhaps the Kyuubi's Chakra? How fascinating this is' He thought

"It is most likely a side effect of having Photon energy inside you it probably its affecting your vision, and I hope not in any negative way" Nozomi said "We'll probably require goggles or sunglasses to hide the glow and a full wardrobe change to go with it"She said and The Hokage nodded

"Of course, I will pay for everything, and I shall accompany you t make sure you are neither mistreated nor overcharged" the Hokage said "I know an excellent tailor he lives a little far though since most people try to avoid the area near the forest of death, few know of him, mostly Anbu and some Jounin"

"Sure I haven't gone shopping in a while, since most of my clothes still fit me, and my labcoat and wetsuit were in the pod with Nozomi, and I make most of my food myself, except for ramen but that is understandable" Naruto said with a little drool falling from his face as he downed the last bowl of ramen and stood up groggily, still sore from the explosion

"Good then let us go" The old Hokage said as he helped Naruto stand up

"Here Naruto-sama you can wear this suit it wasn't nearly as destroyed in the explosion as the others it will work for now" Nozomi said as she handed Naruto some slightly torn orange pants and jacket "I also suggest you take the labcoat to repair it is of high quality self repairing fabric,very durable, the tailor will only have to med it a little" she said as she handed him the white cloth which Naruto noted was indeed repairing itself in the scorch marks at a fast pace "The wetsuit im afraid is beyond repair and must be disposed of"

"Shame, I rather liked the feel of that suit" Naruto absentmindedly commented as he saw Nozomi throwing the burnt remains of both the wetsuit and the goggles in the trash "Anyway lets go Jiji" he said as he exited the door accompanied by the Hokage

-----------an hour later-----------------------------

"You weren't kidding when you said he lived far" Naruto said as the Hokage let out a chuckle

"Now Naruto-kun, his shop is just past this corner" He calmly said as they were walking round said corner, soon came into view a large store with large rolls of different types of fabric everywhere, barely letting the entrance be seen

As both entered the cramped shop Naruto could see rows of tables stuffed of more fabric rolls , some had partially made clothes in there, some others had large cuts of fabric stuffed with needles as scissors and such but what was curious was that no one seemed to be inside the store, eventually they made it to the desk and the Hokage rung a bell caller, Naruto heard a ruffling and watched as from the pile of fabric behind the desk a pair of round large eyes lit up, this freaked Naruto a bit only to be further freaked by the mountain exploding and a shadow hastily going in front of them

"Hello~pyon, Hokage-tan what do ya need~pyon?" came the perky voice of a young girl, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl with large ground glasses, she had reddish orange hair tied in two braids she had huge, bright green eyes and some freckles in her grinning face, she was dressed in a simple white yukata with a blue sash and for some reason she had a blue colored baby bird of some kind on top of her head, she was also covered head to toe in fabric scraps "Hi! Who are you~pyon?" the energetic girl asked

"Hey there Aki-chan is your granfather here?" The Hokage said and this distracted the strange girl

"Jii-tan? Sure! Hes asleep over there-pyon" she pointed to some other pile that seemed to be breathing, she got a shine to her glasses and reeled her sleeve back, then she took and threw a large pair of scissors towards it, the scissors landed on the pile edge down and a little squirt of blood seemed to raise from the spot it hit, the pile stopped moving and soon it blew up

from the clearing fabric debris an old man appeared, he was thin and hunched over, looked a bit older than the Sandaime, he had a big reddish nose, spiked white hair on the sides and back of his head but not on top, he had small round glasses, and squinted his eyes, he had a crossed band-aid on top of his head, he was wearing a brown yukata with a lime green sash and on his left hand had a long tobacco pipe that rather than blowing smoke was blowing...

'Multi colored bubbles? Ok odd family... is he in charge of the store I wonder ?' Naruto thought as he looked at the old man only for his eyes to be drawn back to the little child with the strange blue bird

"Ah Sarutobi! It's been a while, what now you old coot? Did you tore your armor again? And who's the shrimp?" the old man called and Naruto wondered if they had known each other for long due to the familiarity tone in the eler man's voice

"Ah Ren-san, good to see you but actually I am here today because of my young friend, this is Naruto-kun" The old kage wasted not a second in introducing Naruto

"Mmmm I see... Akiko could you bring some rice from upstairs" the elder man said before turniing to Naruto "You help her shrimp the pot tends to be heavy" he said and before Naruto had any time to protest the redhead had grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him upstairs

"Come on! Help me bring the pot down its really big-pyon!" the overenthusiastic redhead said and a speechless Naruto couldnt give any other answer than a confused sigh

Once both children disappeared upstairs the old tailor drew some bubbles "So what is it you need this time Hiruzen-kun? I doubt whatever you want for him could be anything that could be sonsidered common"

The old Hokage drew a knowing chuckle "Sharp as always Sempai, I need you to make Naruto clothes that will help with some problems he's recently run into, but I'm sure you already have an Idea of it, ne?"

The elder man opened his eyes revealing them to be a solid green color with a red spiral on them "That thing inside him is the issue isn't it? That weird energy he has circling his body... something I've never seen before but oddly reminiscing of the natural Chakra of that pervert of your student, it has also changed his eyes but it is no doujutsu, just a side-effect, most likely you want me to make clothing capable of hiding such a thing dont you?"

The Hokage hummed "Indeed I cannot tell you the nature of such energy for I myself do not understand it very well, but he is bound to that energy for the rest of his days, it would be good if he could hid it from the wrong eyes, like the villagers or any curious yet problematic hyuuga"

"I understand perhaps I could come up with something but the customization will take me a couple of days, I suggest you give the shrimp a written permission of absence for school" he said as he rubbed his eyes and closed them, squinting once again

"By the way Sempai, I couldn't help but notice how Akiko reacted to Naruto's prescence" The Hokage said curious

"Yes, It also bugs me, as you know Akiko hates being close to people she doesnt know, and it takes years for her to trust anyone enough to act like that in from of them, I cant even picture her as a kunoichi because of it, she'd never trust her teammates as a genin an especially whatever sensei she ends up with, why would she so readily accept the shrimp I wonder?" the man rubbed his stubbed chin

"Naruto tends to have such an effect on people, he draws them to thrust him with their lives if they actually open up to him, perhaps he was drawn to this unusual ability of his" Sarutobi said as he looked at the older man "Actually...something comes to mind, remember the reason Akiko couldn't be a ninja? Naruto seemed to bypass that barrier of mistrust, what if we enroll her into the academy and I make sure she's with Naruto in all her classes, with any luck she'll get cured of her issues and if she does open up to anyone other than him, I promise Ill put them in a team together, as for the sensei, if it works I'll put _her_ as their sensei how about it?" Sarutobi said much to the elder mans surprise

"Mmm it would be good to have the kenkiyuugan, the the service of Konoha again, and by kami I'd appreciate if she got healed but I wont force her into anything, we'll first see how she fares with Naruto and in two days when he goes back t the academy we'll ask her if she wants to go" he said and Sarutobi nodded to this

"Trust me if there is anyone who can help her with her issues that is Uzumaki Naruto" The Hokage stated with a chuckle

"Mmmm you don't mean to say Namikaze? When are you planning on telling the shrimp by the way?" the old man said slyly

"Naruto already knows about the Kyuubi, but I shall refrain from saying anything about his parents until he is old enough and with the proper rank to defend himself from the repercussions of such knowledge perhaps a jounin or chunnin at the least" the Hokage said

"Rank? Bah! We both know rank is meaningless in strength, you may be Hokage and I might be a retired jounin but I can still kick your ass little monkey" the older man said while mirthfully laughing

The Hokage laughed as well "you very well might Sempai, you very well might, oh I hear the children coming" he said and both men turned to the stairs

Soon afterwards a slight rattle was heard as Naruto and Akiko were slowly but surely coming down with a large black pot filled to the brim with rice, Naruto was coming downstairs backwards to carry better the pot, and the little blue duck was steering him so he wouldn't fall "Careful Naru-tan, Kan-tan steer him to the right please-pyon" the redhead said and the little bird gently pushed Naruto's side to the right

When both children made it to the floor both drew a sigh and smiled at each other, with Naruto's grin being accompanied by a thumbs up "No problem Akiko-chan thanks Kanrei-kun" Naruto said as he scratched the back of the bird's head

"Hey shrimp come here" The old tailor said and Naruto went to stand in front of him "I'm gonna be making clothes for you so I wanna know if you have a design in mind" he said to which Naruto replied with a grin

"Yeah, I have one in mind... do you have pen and paper?" Naruto said and the old man looked at Akiko who handed Naruto said a notebook and a pencil "Okay this will do" Naruto said as he proceeded to draw, after a while Naruto looked at the page in contemplation and nodded to himself thanking Nozomi for the drawing lessons "This is it" Naruto said as he handed the paper to Ren

The old man hummed a bit looking at the design "well... it seems plausible, if a bit odd but its simple enough for me to do it, anything else?" the old man said while looking at how well had Naruto designed it

"Yes now that you mention it" Naruto reached to the back of his pants and passes his hand by the Nanotransformer, releasing the labcoat in a green flash "I was wondering if you could fix this coat" Naruto said as he handed the coat to the man

Ren was taken slightly aback by the display since he knew this was no form of sealing but something else he threw a look to the Hokage who with his awnsered his unasked question "Okay shrimp" he said before lookig at the coat "Mmmm it seems fine, just a bit torn but easily repaired" he said while still looking at the strange fabric "Anyway come here I'll take your measures for the clothes"

Naruto obeyed and got his measures taken meanwhile his mind wandered to the many lessons Nozomi would give him from then on, from TECHNIC training to how to wield the weapons correctly, he kept wondering how long would it take for Nozomi and him to collect the necessary materials to make a weapon, and his mind wandered back to the forging lessons, he remembered 4 basic components made a weapon, the metal, the ore, the wood, and the specified photon particles, he now was basically a photon energy reactor so that ruled the photons out, and he could probably find some good quality wood on the forest, but he'd still need a strong metal alloy, and some ore 'oh well I'll cross that bridge when I'll have to'

After his measures were taken Naruto and the Hokage said their goodbyes and went home, however before leaving, Ren gave Naruto a pair of orange goggles with black inked glasses, when Naruto asked him, he said they were an old pair of his and since he no longer needed them Naruto could use them to hide his eyes, Naruto happily accepted the goggles and put them on, the dark crystals drowning the glow from his green eyes, though Naruto noted he could still see perfectly fine with them on

--------------------an hour later--------------------------

"Naruto I understand that you will begin using these strange Jutsus of yours tomorrow, and I know you have nowhere to go practice, so I'll let you use one of the unused training grounds if you refrain to make too much of a mess" The hokage said and Naruto smiled widely

"Really? Thanks Jiji! It'll help me a lot!" Naruto said exited about learning TECHNICs wondering if he should start with fire ones or something else

"Yes Naruto, you'll be using Training Grounds #32 its a private training grounds for me to use so no one will bother you, it is directly behind the Hokage monument and I can see it from my office so I'll help you should you need it" he said ruffling Naruto's hair "Oh and one more thing you wont be going to the academy tomorrow nor the day after with my permission so take it like a small vacation"

"Seeya Tomorrow Jiji!" Naruto waved good bye as the Hokage left , afterwards he entered home and was greeted by the sight of Nozomi cleaning the room "Hey Nozomi, nothing interesting happened while I was gone?"

"Not at all Naruto-sama, I just finished fixing the walls of the lab and was cleaning the house a bit, anything of interest happened in you trip master?" she asked while setting the broom next to a table

"welll you see...."

* * *

A/N: Aaaand that's it by the way School SUCKS!!! seriously too much homework lately and since I basically live there now I almost have no time to write, but Next chapter of Deity's path should be out soon now that it's holy week, by the way I wrote this chapter in a hurry so sorry for any inconsistencies you might find but it was rushed and I'll try to fix it next time Seeya later Invader Phoebe signing off!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: The Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated for here I am I, thus I bring you (with a little shame) the 6th chapter of Naruto: A Guardian's Path... well more or less it is the rough draft of the chapter but I post it just to prove I am alive, feel free to not read it until my next update when I will be posting the full chapter.

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto I'd be rich and shippuden wouldn't suck as much, plus sasuke would have been killed or never became evil in the first place.

* * *

Last time:

_"Not at all Naruto-sama, I just finished fixing the walls of the lab and was cleaning the house a bit, anything of interest happened in your trip master?" she asked while setting the broom next to a table._

_"Well you see..."_

Chapter 6

"Well Naruto Here we are, the only available training ground you can use which guarantees no one will see or bother you, the Hokage's secret training grounds" spoke the old man Hokage.

A confused Naruto looked around perplexed "have you gone senile old man all I see is denser woods all around us besides i thought it was forbidden to enter the forest".

The old Hokage chuckled "that is training ground 44 "the forest of death" a forbidden place because of the giant creatures that predate in there however this is a more secluded forest, no one actually comes here villagers call it the "hakkyou no mori" (1) there isn't a single dangerous creature here, but they avoid it for different reasons come here take five steps in front of you" the old man kindly gestured Naruto to move on.

Shrugging Naruto did as told and immediately fell on his ass as everything he was seeing changed the dense woods in front of him turned into a large clearing in the middle of the forest a really large one with its own lake and a small waterfall "W-Wha..."

"A beauty isn't it, the seals protecting these place are simply of the strongest and highest quality there could ever be, even the one seal in your stomach is inferior to the simple marvel that lies protecting this place, even now the best of our seal masters failed to understand even a fraction of these seals, I told you before that people avoided these woods by themselves well that is because the seal project an aura of dread and madness upon anyone who gets close, most people just run as soon as they set foot in the woods the only exceptions are the Hokage's and descendants from the ones who build the seal".

"But what about me? How can i be here" Naruto asked still amazed by the complexity of the place.

"Because Naruto you have my explicit permission to be here, besides aren't you going to be the next Hokage? Well this is the place to train for it" the old Hokage patted Naruto in the shoulder.

"Wow..." Naruto was left speechless but recovered quickly "you'll see old man I'll be Hokage sooner than you'd believe" he said as he took the nanotransformer and released Nozomi from it " come on Nozomi we're here teach me some TECHNIC's and let's kick ass!" he said earning a chuckle from the Hokage.

"Very well Naruto-sama, Let us try with the most basic TECHNIC type Linear ones and with the Guardian's standard issue technic "Foie" Since you are capable of using Technics without a focusing tool we'll try to make you focus in Fire-type Photon energy, tell me master can you feel the difference between your Photon Energy and Chakra? And in that case can you harness it?".

"I can feel the difference between both just fine Nozomi-chan, Harnessing Photon Energy shouldn't be too hard just teach me how to perform the TECHNIC" An Exited Naruto said earning a chuckle from the old kage.

"Very well Naruto-sama to transform raw Photon Energy into its elemental states it must be psychically treated with strong thoughts and emotions, you must think strongly of fire and focus your thoughts on heat, once you feel the heat put some of that power in your hands and thrust your palm forward releasing the energy and think of it going in a straight line" The sentient machine said.

Naruto nodded and began to concentrate in the concept of fire until he began to feel how the Photon energy that dwelled within him changed it moved in a different way a bit more... vivid perhaps? Naruto didn't know, but he did feel a heat surround him he could feel it getting intense and yet he felt really comfortable in it.

Remembering Nozomi's instructions he gathered his Photon Energy into his palm and focused on his target, a moss and vine covered stone dummy a bit away from them, Naruto moved his hand back and, gaining momentum, he thrust his palm open hand forward while shouting.

"**FOIE!**" was the Shout of the young goggles-wearing blond before the smiling face of the sandaime was replaced by one of shock.

From Naruto's palm an very large fireball was launched, it was blue in color and surrounded by smaller white fireballs circling it, the flames were so intense that even without touching it the grass on the floor below it was reduced to ash, once it crashed against its intended target the flaming meteor exploded cloaking the view with a smokescreen.

Once the smoke cleared the results were astounding, the rock was cleaned of any kind of plant that ever clung to it covered in soothe and scorch marks the stone dummy was glossy as if the outer edge of the stone had been turned to glass, the area around the stone dummy was also heavily scorched and the ball had left a smoldering trail on the floor.

"Holy shit..." was all Naruto could say as he made the perfect impression of a fish, the hokage couldn't help but agree as he stood there gaping as well as his pseudo-grandchild.

"It seems that due to your unstable energy situation, the potency and amount of Photon Energy was dramatically increased, I haven't seen a single record showing a foie spell cast with such power not even by those who had mastered it, the elemental conversion seems to have affected you physically as well Naruto-sama" Nozomi stated as she scanned and analyzed he results of Naruto's foie.

"Wha-what do you mean with physical appearance?" Naruto asked partially afraid after all Last time he had his eyes glowing a bright green what would be next? Growing a tail? '_Oh kami i hope not!_'.

"Here Naruto, it's not actually that much of a change" The hokage said as he handed Naruto his crystal ball so he could see his reflection Naruto took it and upon checking himself in the improvised mirror he noticed the only change was that his eyes had changed color from green to a fierce red, still glowing though.

"Phew thank kami it wasn't a tail" Naruto said to the raised eyebrow of the hokage "wait if it changed into red will it change to yellow if I use lightning Technics? For example" Naruto asked to Nozomi.

Nozomi whirred for a bit, which was her version of humming, before saying "I Honestly don't know Naruto-sama according to the data analyzed so far it would seem so but I am not sure, anyway I think that we should try and reduce the effects of your Technic perhaps using less Photon Energy" she turned to the crash area "a lot less".

"But that wasn't even a lot of my energy! I didn't use as much energy to try and get a hold of the technic's lesser versions! I just tried to do a small fireball when BLAM! That thing just shot from my hand what happened!" Naruto was a very rational person but even he had his limits.

"I am most positive you just outperformed every Masterforce Guardian to ever shoot a foie by a large mark, and on your first try, I thought you had done your best effort at it but with what you said perhaps my calculations were wrong" she whirred a bit more.

"What do you mean your calculations were wrong" Naruto asked while calming himself enough to rationalize what he was saying.

"It seems the amount of Photon Energy in your system isn´t entirely ready to be used, more than that it seems it was _compressed_, at least to the point where summoning it engorged it to these proportions" she seemed to think something when a glitter passes through her eyes "originally I intended to make you a line shield that would drain directly from your reserves but I also need a way to restrain your usage of photon energy in order to be more subtle with your Technics, I have something in mind… Naruto-sama I request permission to engage in a personal experiment using lab#3".

"Do whatever you think its necessary Nozomi I trust you" Naruto said "but anyway since it is obvious my powers won´t be going below that level for a while why don´t you teach me other Technics, if you´re fine with me destroying your training grounds Jiji" Naruto looked a bit ashamed of forgetting these wasn´t his place to destroy.

The old Hokage shook himself out of the stupor "Of course not Naruto look behind you" as Naruto did so he realized that all the damages caused by his technic had almost disappeared "there are seals in this place that prevent it to be destroyed even by a kage´s most powerful Jutsus, and even if they are destroyed the damage will just "reset" in a couple minutes as you can see".

"Very well Naruto-sama, I shall take this opportunity to teach you more technics would you like to advance by element or type? I suggest element" Nozomi said to which Naruto hummed a bit.

"Then well advance by element I trust your judgment; teach me as you consider it prudent".

…That night…

As Naruto and Nozomi arrived at the department building.

"Today was a very fruitful day wasn't it Naruto-sama?" Nozomi sounded cheerful from all the data she had collected.

"Indeed Nozomi even if I did just learn 2 more technics" Naruto said while yawning.

"I am sorry Naruto-sama I should have taught you faster" Nozomi said while tilting down in an ashamed gesture.

"No, no, Nozomi you did fine you were recollecting data after all besides Jiji said he'd allow me to train there every weekend if I kept my grades up" Naruto said cheering Nozomi "so anyways what are you going to do with that experiment?" Naruto asked curious.

Nozomi perked up "Oh I´d rather keep that as a surprise for you Naruto-sama but do you mind if I take a look at the design you made for your clothes?".

Naruto raised an eyebrow "That drawing? Ren-san kept it but I can draw you another one, here" Naruto said as he took a pencil and a piece of paper from a table nearby and began drawing, then he gave the drawing to Nozomi.

"Thank you Naruto-sama and good night" Nozomi said while "bowing" to Naruto near a door.

"Good night Nozomi-chan I´ll see you in the morning" Naruto said as he yawned and entered his room, once he was gone Nozomi entered another door and went towards the labs.

A knock was heard on the door the next day, and Naruto went to answer it "Uzumaki-san, The Hokage says you should get ready he is coming over in an hour" said an anbu with a rat mask before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto dusted off the leaves from his shoulders "Good morning to you too...*sigh* I better get dressed" Naruto said as he grabbed one of his lab coats from a perch by the door, "How come I have so many of these and only a few clothes" he briefly wondered before shrugging "I guess I do spend a lot of time in the labs, maybe I should take a stroll every once in a while" Naruto said while sipping a mug of coffee.

An hour later another knock was heard and Naruto went to answer it once again, unsurprisingly it was the old Hokage "Hello Naruto-kun, ready to go for your clothes?" The Hokage said.

Naruto who was currently dressed in a pair of gray sandals, gray pants, a lab coat and his new goggles on his eyes smiled at him "Hey Jiji! Sure lets go" he said before grabbing his keys and screaming "Nozomi-chan I´m leaving" and shutting the door after the robotic shout of Nozomi confirmed his message.

"So what have you been up to Naruto? Nothing too dangerous I hope" said the old Hokage drawing a chuckle from Naruto.

"Dont worry Jiji I've just ben repairing the walls and the rooms that's all" he said then added "tough Nozomi has been doing something in lab#3 don't know what it is, she seems to have finished tough I heard her talking about test running it" He said as he adjusted his goggles.

"Mmm well I wouldn't worry about her, she seems to really be protective of you, I doubt whatever it is would bother you in any way" the Hokage said as he stroked his beard.

As they reached Ren's Clothing store they saw Akiko playing with the little chicken outside "Hey there Aki-chan!" Naruto called to her to wich she smiled and waved back.

"Hello Naru-tan came to play-pyon?" Akiko said cheerfully as she stood up and ran to Naruto's side.

"Actually I came to pick up the clothes I had your grandpa do are they done?" Naruto said before his eyes turned into an upside U "we can play afterwards" he said.

"I think he finished them but I´m not sure-pyon" she said before sucking air and shouting "Jiji! Naru-tan came!" she said and the sound of glass stuff breaking was heard then a rumbling was heard and from the roof Ren fell on his head.

"Argh! Dammit Aki-chan don't startle me when I'm on the roof, the tiles are loose" he said and as if on cue tree tiles fell and hit him on the head "ouch... Oh Naruto-kun, Hiruzen, you came" he said while massaging the large bump on his head "Just in time too I just finished the clothes, come on in" he said as he opened the door to the store, Once inside he made his way through the mountains of fabric and came back a bit later "Here you go shrimp" he said giving Naruto a box "try them on! the dressing room is... there" he said pointing to a door jammed shut by a pile of fabric "Ehm... wait a second" he said as he made his way to the lump and pushed it out of the way "there you go" he motioned Naruto to enter.

"Ehm... sure" said Naruto sweat dropping a little, he took the box and entered the compartment.

"So what have you decided sempai? Will you have Aki-chan enter the academy?" asked the old Hokage.

"Yes... it's the best for Akiko, she needs to come out of her shell, and I've got the feeling Naruto will help her in that regard, I only hope I don't regret this" he said while giving an envelope to the Hokage "here are the papers, just keep her out of that stupid flower arrangement class, I'll teach her on those 2 hours" he said.

"Very well sempai, I'll arrange something, tough it kinda feels like cheating" he said "now we just need to find a third member for their team" he sighed "if it only were so easy I guess we'll just have to wait and see if she opens up to anyone in the academy" he said as he smoked his pipe.

"Wow this looks awesome!" Naruto said as he exited the dressing room wearing an outfit unlike his old jumpsuit, it consisted on black pants with an orange line on the sides going down to the pants sleeves, he had short black boots with metal plaques covering the insteps, a black sleeveless shirt with an orange lining on the collar, he also wore a black armband with orange trims, and finally he wore a white sleeveless jacket with orange lining, the jacket had the red spiral engraved on the back and surrounded by an orange circle, "It looks even cooler that I imagined it to be!, you're really the best tailor Ren-oyaji" Naruto said with a grin.

The old tailor adopted a grin much like Naruto's own "Of course I am! Who do you think makes the old monkeys battle suit, himself? He can't even hold a needle straight! Hahahahaha" he laughed as the old Hokage narrowed his eyes while blushing.

Naruto and Ren laughed at the old Hokage's expense when Akiko entered the house "Naru-tan are you done? Oh that looks good on you-pyon!" she said with a large smile "you look so cool Naru-tan"

Naruto blushed while scratching the back of his head "Hehe it's all thanks to Ren-oyayi he is truly awesome, I mean, I know I designed this but… just wow".

Naruto then did some stretches and light exercise, "It is rather flexible in spite of its thickness as you can see, yet it is strong enough to take quite a beating before even scratching" said the old tailor, chest puffed up in pride.

"Come Naru-tan! Let's go play-pyon" Akiko said as she quickly pulled Naruto by the sleeve towards the garden.

Naruto just smiled with a grin before saying "Allright-dattebayo!".

-Naruto's Lab-

Boom! Was the sound of explosions, Whoosh! Sounded the blazing flames, Schreeee! Screeched the thunder and after an almost eternity of ominous sounds, A little ball of sentient technology felt the need to crack a grin as big as her Master´s.

"Eureka!" She hollered in glee "Master will be so pleased with this! The experiment is a complete success, although I would like to enhance its power, but with Masters Energy it will surely be perfect" she smiled inside.

On the test bench lay a single object amongst the scorch marks in the table, said object seemed unaffected by whatever was punishing the bench, it lay there in cryptic glow, a single green piece of thread.

* * *

A/N: I did expand the chapter as promised, although I did take a while due to circumstances I´d rather not mention, anyway, I am back, and I will be updating soon (finally have free time during vacations) so seeya later! Invader Phoebe Sign out!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello fellow Humans As promised here is Guardians Path´s next chapter, I hope you enjoy it see ya at the AfterNotes

Disclaimer:I own NOTHING except for my brain, so while the idea for this is mine the characters and settings are not

* * *

Last time:

"_Eureka!" She hollered in glee "Master will be so pleased with this! The experiment is a complete success, although I would like to enhance its power, but with Masters Energy it will surely be perfect" she smiled inside._

_On the test bench laid a single object amongst the scorch marks in the table, said object seemed unaffected by whatever was punishing the bench; it lay there in cryptic glow, a single green piece of thread._

Chapter 7

"Nozomi-chan! I'm home! Look at my awesome clothes!" Naruto said while carrying a bag with spare suits exactly like the one he was wearing

A little orange ball appeared in the door leading downstairs "Greetings Naruto-sama, I see that Ren-san finished your new suit, I must say I am impressed "the floating ball said "I do question the colors you chose tough, why is your jacket white and not orange?" she questioned confused

"Ah that… well I guess I grew used to the labcoats, I actually think it makes me look good" he said with a grin "It does suit me right?" he asked after a sweatdrop

"No, no Naruto-sama, it suits you very well" she said "nodding" and smiling with her eyes "anyway Naruto-sama I have great news! remember my experiment?" she said gaining a twinkle in her mechanic eyes

"Oh right, did you finished it?" Naruto asked with a bit of curiosity, at her nod he continued "well what is it? Let's see it" he said with an anxious smile

"Follow me! To the labs then Naruto-sama" she said while floating downstairs

Naruto followed her to the lab room she had taken for the last few days on the small room there were some machines and a small table with punishment marks on the table there was a little half burnt grey sphere that glowed a little "Is that the Chakra-Photon converter? I thought it blew up…" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow at the little charred sphere

"Yes it did blow up but for some reason the remains of it kept sucking chakra form the surroundings and turning it into Photon energy, even if it is a very small quantity, it has however proved useful by letting me create this" the said while grabbing a small black thing the size of a fingernail "this is a little device used to channel Photon energy into something very important for any guardian Naruto-sama she said while plugging the device to the sphere "now look at this Naruto-sama" she said while pressing something on the ball

Suddenly from the little device a green glow emerged, glowing lines began drawing in the air above the sphere soon forming into a chibi Nozomi giving a peace sign, Naruto snickered, it was exactly the same as Nozomi only with more stylized arms, however his mirth left as soon as he realized what it was from his memory "No-Nozomi is that a …L-Li" Naruto stuttered amazed

The little orange fox-ball would have had a smug look on her face had she had any kind of facial muscles other than moving her eyes "Yes Naruto-sama, it is a Line-shield, a working Line shield I made for you" Nozomi concluded "I also designed the device to function with your photon energy so as long as you have this installed in your Nano-transformer it will deploy a Line-shield in any fashion you desire, I´ve also designed these gloves here" she said while showing him some white gloves in the table "these will help you control your Photon energy output forcefully, as long as you have these on it will be actually difficult to use higher lever TECHNICs, I am actually glad the color fits with your clothes, I originally was going to dye them orange or black" she said

Naruto was still processing it on his head "Holy cow Nozomi! How is it even possible! I mean you are awesome!" he said while taking the black device off the sphere and inspecting it, he then turned to face Nozomi "How do I put it on Nozomi-chan?" he asked with little twinkles on his electric green eyes

_Nozomi whirred in glee for a bit "Just give me the Nano-transformer Naruto-sama" she said while holding out a hand, Naruto quickly took of the Nano-transformer, which he had strapped to his right thigh, Nozomi then flipped it and Removed the bottom cap, she tinkered with the device for a bit before putting the black scale-like mini machine inside the case, she then torched it a bit with the tip of her finger/claw, once she finished she looking over a bit and humming she clasped the cap back on and handed it to Naruto "Here you go Naruto-sama" she said And Naruto quickly put it on _

Naruto concentrated hard, and soon after a Green glow extended from the Nano-transformer creating a design, like glowing embroidery over his jacket, there were three rectangles on the sides, on both sides of the jackets chest area there was a Konoha leaf symbol, finally there where lines coming from the tips of his fingers to the wrist of his white gloves, and on the palms there were circles with spirals in them

"Perfect! This will look so badass once I reach gennin!" Naruto exclaimed

"Actually Naruto-sama" Nozomi interrupted "If my beliefs are correct I think you should keep the technology a secret, at least until you're strong enough or you are left with no choice" she commented to Naruto's confusion

"Huh… why?" was Naruto's response

"Because Naruto-sama…" she began "while your technics are impossible to copy by the shinobi's abilities, your weapons and technology are not, they can be taken from you in a moment of carelessness and the devices could be reverse-engineered, if such technology were to fall upon the wrong hands, it would endanger not only the elemental nations and all the world, but also even present a menace to the Guhral System" She said with a fearful tone of voice "my suggestion is only to reveal the technologies when absolutely necessary and keep it a secret as long as possible"

Naruto pouted "bummer…" he whispered "But I guess you're right… until I am strong enough to defend myself from strong enemies, or in such a position where I can keep any technology or technic to myself, such as chunnin, I shall not rely on my photon equipment, unless it is seriously needed" Naruto said with determination and honesty in his eyes

Nozomi wanted to smile at him 'if only my face had more flexibility' she thought "Very well Naruto-sama, I shall keep your technology in the lab until your graduation day" she said to a bummed Naruto

"Aw come on! Can't I even practice with them?" Naruto complained, drawing a chuckle from the little Partner Machine

"Of course you can Naruto-sama! Just inside the house or in the Hokage training area" she said while Naruto perked up with a smile "you have to hone your skills after all, if only so that you can protect your friends from danger"

Naruto smiled before he turned off the line shield "ok Nozomi-chan In that case I will go downstairs and practice my shooting skills, kami knows my accuracy is off"

-Monday-

Naruto stood in front of the academy building, not knowing what should he do, no, he knew what he had to do, however, he was too preoccupied to what might happen

'What will happen, there is no way the fail to notice my change in wardrobes, what if someone finds it curious and keeps observing me? Should I evade them? What if someone tries to take my goggles away? Should I reject their advances? And what if they manage to take them off? How would they react to my eyes? What could possibly happen?' he thought

Although Naruto's mind rambled on questions without answers he shook his head and slapped both cheeks, after shaking off his doubts he stood straight and marched inside

At the door to his classroom he stood, still some lingering uneasiness surrounded his mind but he ignored it, he could hear some rattle inside, chitter chatter , sounds of many voices, he was certain that Iruka hadn´t arrived yet which meant he wasn't late and he wouldn't attract as much unwanted attention

Drawing a breath he entered as quietly as he could, he noticed the classroom wasn't really filled up, at least none of his friends or his loudest of peers (Sakura, Ino, Kiba) some students turned and looked at him; their gaze lingered on him before returning to their business, some later than others

Naruto released a breath quietly and moved as swiftly as possible to his appointed seat, in the back of the classroom once seated he tried t imitate Shino, doing nothing, in order to blend in the background and not draw attention 'I wonder just how good a ninja Shino really is, he obviously holds back in many ways'

After a while almost all his classmates were inside some had seen him others did not, his friend´s gaze lingered on him the longest before shrugging and going to their respective seats.

Only 3 people seemed to notice, first Shikamaru noticed something odd and after lingering a bit on the thought he proceeded to sit to Naruto's left chair softly saying "hey Naruto, being troublesome as always huh?" after which he promptly shut up and fell asleep

The second to notice was Shino, who just stoically moved to his own chair to Naruto's right, then he almost unnoticeably turned towards him and nodded in his casual greeting "Good morning Naruto-san" he said before he became stoic once again

Naruto was thus far glad his friends were silent and while he counted on those 2 would figuring he didn't want any attention the third one was a nice surprise, Hinata was generally a quiet girl but when startled she would loudly go "Eep!" and likely faint, something, he noticed, tended to happed more often when around him

However when she saw him she stood still for a moment trying to figure it out but when realization dawned on her face she just smiled quietly bowed her head in greetings and sat silently

the rest of the time until class went quietly some people kept giving him furtive questioning glances, other tried to ignore him and one in particular glared at him silently 'seriously what is wrong with that Uchiha kid?' He thought

When Iruka entered the classroom he was slightly shocked to see it rather quiet but shrugged it off and went to his desk he then spread his material and his coffee mug before taking out the attendance list and going over it "Aburame Shino…" he went and as he was almost finished with the list he came up with a name "Uzumaki Naruto…" he said

"Here" he said while raising his hand much to the attention of the majority of the group and Iruka himself, and after an awkward silence the uproar began

"Naruto!" "What the hell Naruto?" "Are you trying to upstage Sasuke-kun you baka!" "Naruto? That you?" "Naruto! Cool Rags dude" and other yells rang, some surprised others angry, and some confused

"Calm down Class" Iruka said, "Calm dawn" he went again but the assault continued "I SAID CALM THE HELL DOWN CLASS!" he said while engorging his head with a rather scary henge which led immediate results "Keep all your complains and shouts for when class is over! And for the love of kami Sakura, Shut Up!" he said while holding his throbbing head

That did the trick and suddenly the whole classroom was silent with the exception of Iruka's voice giving the daily lectures "Alright class Today you shall learn about sealing, a shinobi art of importance to all" he began speaking

Unlike any other day when Naruto usually only listened half-heartedly to Iruka's lectures, he was actually paying attention to class that day 'sealing huh? How intriguing… perhaps this one subject might be worth looking into' he thought as he delved into class

As the day passed Naruto was left rather annoyed at Iruka's lack of depth in the subject of sealing 'darn, he barely touched the important subjects, what do I care about the explosion ratio of our exploding notes in comparison with other villages, and who cares about sealing away stuff in a scroll, I can do that in a blink with my nano-transformer, I'll have to get my hands in a detailed book of sealing later, I'll pass by the library on my way home' Naruto thought

As the bell rang Naruto tried to leave as fast and unnoticed as possible, but alas it was a futile endeavor "Naruto! wait!" ran a yell, grumping a bit Naruto turned back to see it were his friends that had caught up to him

'Well at least it ain't the annoying bunch of the class, except maybe Kiba…' "What's up guys?" Naruto said trying his hardest to look as innocent as possible

"Don't you 'what's up' me what's up with your clothes? And why were you missing the last days" asked Kiba, tough that was apparently the question on everyone's minds

Naruto quickly thought of an excuse that could provide an answer to both questions and keep his friends satisfied, he froze up for a couple of seconds bet then he said

"I caught an ugly 48 hour virus last week so I had to stay home, luckily I heal fast and thus after the 3 days I no longer carry the virus so Hokage-jiji told me I could go back, as for my clothes well I was practically bleeding from my skin and I only had 2 pairs of overalls, Jiji took me slotheshopping to replace the clothes and this is what I liked, does it suit me?" Naruto said fooling everyone except Shino and Shikamaru

"Then what about your goggles? Those are new, and you don't take them off" kiba thought in curiosity for Naruto used to wear goggles on his head, however he rarely actually put them on

Naruto swallowed so quietly that only shino noticed his brow shining a bit "ehm… well…" 'think Naruto THINK! Something that will absolutely force them to not wonder a1bout it THINK DAMN IT' he mentally yelled to himself "I… I wanna look cooler then Sasuke Alright!" he yelled in desperation

Acceptance and shock washed over his friends faces "wait what? Why the heck? I thought you didn't care about him at all?" said Kiba

"yes… well… I am tired of his 'look at me and melt puny mongrels I am king Broody McHotpants' act all I hear all day from people like sakura or you Ino 'is Sasuke this' 'Sasuke that' well Sasuke can kiss my ass! I can look cooler then him without even trying! Just look how you guys are all over me, especially you Ino Isnt it surprising that you completely forgot about his existence until I menctioned him?" Naruto said much to everyone's surprise and Ino's bewilderment "you see I stand by my statement, even Mr. Emo McBroodypants over there cant take his eyes off me" he said while pointing to a tree much to the surprise of everyone and the chagrin of one Uchiha who fell from said tree

Naruto smirked even Shino and Shikamaru seemed t completely forget about their doubts on his story not one to not take advantadge of a situation like this NAruto said "now if you'll excuse me I have to go back home I have a couple things to do" everyone's reaction was the same, they all absently nodded as Naruto left so fast and quiet he would seem to have developed the swift release kekkei genkai that was from kemurigakure's resident Sasayaku clan

Once Naruto was in his home he drew a heavy sigh then he looked to Nozomi who floated up to him "Nozomi-chan… how are those contact lenses going" Naruto said, he had commissioned Nozomi to create blue contact lenses that were dull enough to not let the glow from his eyes pas through so that he could eventually take his goggles off in a place different form his house

"Neatly Naruto-sama All that is left is to inject color and for you to try them on, why" she asked wondering about his condition

"I have the feeling that I am going to need them fr|om now on, at least until I am a genin" NAruto calmed down and remembered something Impotant, "By the way Nozomi-chan" he said while taking some books from his backpack "I want you to scan these and help me understand them, I want to know all about this sealing thing" Naruto said slightly unaware of how much would sealing actually help him in the years to come

* * *

A/N: And that's it! I have uploaded this I hope you guys liked it, just one more chapter and we shall begin with the actual storyline of Nartuto, as for the swift release no he doesn't have it I was just referencing his speed at getting th hell out of there, oh and sasayaku means Whisper, I just thought it appropriate, I even made it from another village because really, the only one who had it was Hiruko and for all we know he ´robably stole it from a shinobi of another village, I just made it Smoke village becqause I like the Symbol, It kinda looks like a question mark andthat is all seeya all I am going to go beging writing the next chapter of Gaia's Child Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next installment of the "A Guardian's path" story, Not much to say really… well enjoy! seeya in the After Notes

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say that I don't own Naruto? Or the PSU game franchise? I´d be rich and this would be canon if I did own them…

* * *

Naruto opened his blazing green eyes and stretched a bit, already accustomed to see in the highly detailed vision of his Photon-augmented eyes; he stood up and went to the bathroom where he washed his face, brushed his teeth and calmed his bed hair down with some water.

He grabbed a Mug of coffee from the espresso machine he had installed into his bathroom, much to the irritation of Nozomi, he stepped back on his room and began dressing to go to the academy.

Once dressed up he opened his door and began navigating his house jumping over cables and power chords, passing over several doors and hallways, dodged a couple of traps he had laid and reached his kitchen 5 minutes later.

"You know Nozomi" he began as he sat on his table and began chewing on the scrambled eggs and bacon Nozomi prepared for him "I think I should install some sort of elevator, getting past those traps every day is a bother" he said while looking at the shinobi-newspaper, only delivered to the registered ninja and academy students with a subscription, it was mostly propaganda, but Naruto read it for two reasons, it included a very basic description of high ranking non-secret ninja which he liked to read for info, and because of the cartoons on it.

"Hehehe Jiji this one fits you perfectly" he laughed at a satiric drawing of a monkey with a conical hat chewing the heads of various merchants "Oh well…" he said while stretching his shoulders "I have to go to the academy now… Nozomi-chan take care of the house" he said while waving at the little PM who waved back and narrowed her eyes in a upside down "U" shape.

As soon as Naruto got in the street he channeled a bit of his chakra to his legs and jumped to the roofs making a bee line to the academy "Man! I love running like a ninja! It's so much faster than just running".

As he jumped he saw a couple other students down the street walking or running to class silently tanking Nozomi for her Idea to study practical things rather than just the theoretical aspect of being a ninja as the academy prefers to do.

-0-0-0-

Naruto finally arrived to the academy building, and calmly went to his classroom considering it was still 30 minutes early for class, once he entered he realized only 3 other students were there, Shikamaru who was asleep and had a bruise on his head, Chouji who was munching on potato chips next to Shikamaru and finally, Ami who was seated next to where Sasuke usually sat apparently waiting for him.

He made his way to the row behind Ami and he sat on his usual seat, he was a bit early so he decided to take out a notebook and began writing ideas for Inventions and other notes on sealing and such, however this caught the attention of the number 2 Uchiha fangirl (1st was still a tie between Ino and Sakura).

"What are you doing Naruto?" she asked nicely being one of the few fangirls who did not act aggressive towards him, he absentmindedly answered her with a mumbled "Nothing much", which really did not answered her question "that doesn't look like nothing to me, as a matter of fact, it looks like the blueprints of an automatically raising platform" she said to him in a slightly aggravated manner.

That made Naruto pause his mental gears having herd her describe the elevator "…Wha…How did you..?" he stuttered out much to the smirk of the purple haired girl who shrugged.

"When you're the granddaughter of Konoha's R&D dept. you tend to pick up a few things, like reading blueprints and basic machinery knowledge." She said "not that it helps me in impressing Sasuke-kun though…" she sighed.

Naruto was at loss she managed to correctly assume the purpose of his designs for the elevator, yet her only care was impressing sasuke? "Why do you girls chase after Sasuke that much anyway? I mean yes he is attractive and one of the best in class but I have yet to see him do something that would actually deserve such reactions, I mean… he is neither gentle nor is he nice with you girls, and all I´ve seen him do is brood all day" Naruto asked out of genuine curiosity.

"He is an attractive Lonely Wolf" Ami said "what is not to like? He is just waiting for me to warm up his cold heart and fill him with love!" she said dreamily "You yourself have fans Naruto, you are quite the catch, though most of your fangirls are actually the quiet type" she said.

A certain blue haired girl sneezed as she left her clan compound heading towards the academy she briefly wondered if she would be catching a cold but shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Maybe so, but I don't really think he really cares much about relationships, I mean, he seems obsessed with becoming strong, to the point of being crazy about it" Naruto said trying to analyze his classmate, "based on that mentality I think that if you focus more on being a strong kunoichi you´d have a bigger chance at getting his attention, after all if he is so blind sighted by power, he should be able to recognize other people by proving their own power to him" Naruto commented.

Ami was at a loss for words "How can you be so sure that it would work?" she asked him while considering it.

"Well when you think about it… he does consider himself my rival, and he only acknowledged me once I began getting serious in class and matching his own grades" Naruto said "besides what harm could it possibly do? If I am right, you have a better chance at him, and if I am wrong, at least you'd be strong enough to last as a ninja and be after him longer, no?" Said Naruto, much to Ami´s shock.

She carefully considered it and after a bit she nodded and said "you´re right I shall start becoming a serious kunoichi for now on" she said much to which Naruto nodded "so now take responsibility and train me!" she yelled at him while grabbing his collar.

Naruto was at a loss of words "Wha….?" He said "why should I? Ask Iruka, Mizuki or even your Kunoichi class sensei" he said trying to get separated from Ami.

"That won't do!" she said while shaking him a bit more "Iruka and Mizuki can´t take favorites in class and Suzume-sensei is too much of a crybaby to be train me" she said to Naruto "You yourself told me you´re Sasuke-kun´s rival if you train me I´ll be at his level quickly!" she pulled on his goggles and released them to hit his face as they came back.

"Ouch! Allright! I´ll try and make some time for you!" Naruto said while fixing his goggles 'luckily she didn´t see my eyes' he thought "However! You must train yourself! I´ll only give you pointers here and there because what I do for training is much different of what you should do" he said and Ami reluctantly nodded and let him go.

"Very well Naruto-sensei" she said in a sickly sweet voice that made Naruto regret arriving early that day.

'Damn! I hate running like a ninja! It's too troublesome to get here in the morning' Naruto thought before he heard a sneeze and turned to see Shikamaru rubbing his nose and Chouji asking if he was catching a cold 'what a coincidence…' Naruto thought.

15 minutes later the rest of the students began to arrive little by little10 minutes away from class Sasuke entered the classroom and saw his seat was next to the purple haired fangirl of his, he mentally sighed and went to his seat.

He had half expected her to start yelling at him for a date that he would obviously deny but he was pleasantly surprised that she didn´t, in fact the most she did was smile at him in acknowledgement and go back to her thoughts while stealing furtive glances at Naruto.

Now Sasuke was curious, but he didn't want to summon a storm of yells so he remained silent and let things run their course in peace, at least until Ino and Sakura arrived.

Iruka Came in and began cleaning the blackboard and the remaining students arrived after a few minutes, Sakura and Ino arrived at the same time yelling at each other much to Sasuke's chagrin, about who would sit next to the black haired prince.

Iruka shut them up and sat them away from the Uchiha survivor to his relief and the welfare of the classroom´s hearing.

-0-0-0-

Naruto was in the middle of a boring ass lecture about the history of the third Hokage trying his hardest not to fall asleep, it was a funny sight because he had tied some strands of his slightly long hair to the back of his jacket, so every time he nodded off he cried in pain slightly, enough for Naruto to remain awake without Iruka noticing, unfortunately not enough for him to remain without pain or risk a bald spot on the back of his head.

'This Idea sucks!' Naruto thought 'why are we even reading about this! We've known enough history! What ninja need most are practical skills not theoretical ones' he whined in his head.

He didn't really need the lecture either he was on the top 3 in class, just a bit above Sakura but a couple of marks below Sasuke, that is of course without actually trying to reach Rookie of the year, as per old man Hokage's suggestions.

Still while his grandpa figure had asked him not to stand out too much and become rookie of the year, he had his pride after all, he had to remain at least in the top 3.

Even this had its faults it seemed because he had drawn the attention of his newest apprentice, 'curse me and my big blabbering mouth!' he thought while looking at the purple haired girl in front of him

Nevertheless it was a boring lecture, until a knock came from the door and a chunnin came in, Iruka raised a brow and they talked for a bit, then Iruka sighed and nodded to the chuunin before the chuunin left.

"Attention class, I have news for you all, today a new student is going to join our class under the permission of the Hokage, please come in" he called to the door which opened to reveal the new student.

Naruto's eyebrows shot upward as Akiko entered his classroom 'what the hell! Aki-chan!' he thought Naruto's surprise was so great that he actually gasped out loud which brought him to Akiko's attention.

Akiko turned towards the gasping person and saw her friend, immediately her face turned happy and her glasses fogged out as she ran towards him shouting "Naru-tan! You're in my class-pyon!" she said as she jumped him and made the entire class to go speechless.

Naruto, in spite the surprise was still quite happy to see his redheaded friend "Aki-chan please stop that, its embarrassing for both of us" he said as he tried to get of the vice grip of Akiko's hug.

Everyone had naturally gone speechless at the little display and a certain bluenette had fainted for undisclosed reasons, one however managed to get through her shock and spoke her mind.

"What the hell Naruto!" Came the loud scream of one Haruno Sakura "why do you know the new girl! And why do you have a chicken in your hair!" She yelled making everyone wince if pain of their eardrums.

The purple haired girl in front of Naruto jumped from her seat "Will you shut up Billboard brow! You're making everyone wince from your glass-shattering wail you call a voice!" she yelled as well much to the sock of her other classmates "and what the hell does it matter if Naruto knows her? Does it concern you? NO! So stop you bloody howling!" she finished as she huffed and regain her seating.

Suffice to say everyone was quiet after Ami`s little burst, Iruka was the first to recover however and said "while I do not approve of Ami's rudeness, she does have a point, what does it matter if Naruto knows her Sakura? And I don't see you making a fuss about kiba bringing a newborn puppy to class" he pointed to the feral looking boy in the gray coat "Besides that it has been enough distraction for now please everyone return to your seats" he said before looking at the little redhead "Akiko please take a seat" he said.

Akiko nodded and took a chair next to a window on the same row of seats as Naruto although a bit far from him (much to her pouting) she took out a notebook and the little blue chicken thing on her head handed her a pencil with it took from somewhere in her messy hair.

Naruto sighed heavily after this knowing full well that his academy days were going to be far FAR from peaceful "troublesome women" he muttered.

Shikamaru sneezed again.

* * *

So that's it Narutos new school life with his redheaded friend and a new apprentice(read: torturer) how will he cope with all this?...

Well not very well that much is obvious...

Thanks for reading this fuc thus far, just one more chapter left before the timeskip to the start of the series in canon seeya next time! Invader Phoebe Signing out!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: that's right I'm back though don't get to comfy about it I'm in the middle of a hard semester and just got barely enough time to piece together this chapter, see you in the after notes.

* * *

And thus life continued being troublesome for one Uzumaki Naruto for the remaining months of the Academy before his graduation.

Every day he did more or less the same routine, getting up, tending to both his and Nozomi's research and after a large mug of coffee head out to the academy, pay attention blah blah, and in the afternoon he alternated between playing with Akiko, training with Ami, practicing his TECHNIC's and conducting research, his days more or less had stabilized to a nicely managed schedule.

Then one day all would change as soon as he made genin, sure he would get more money and training as well as experience, and sure he would be one step closer to being Hokage and building his space-shuttle, but he would also have less time for himself, and while luckily he wouldn't have to continue training Ami (her sensei would cover that luckily) he would have to leave on days and months at a time for C ranks once he got to do them.

Naruto sighed at his thoughts as he chewed his French toast (a recipe he got discovered thanks to Nozomi's data banks) and downed a cup of coffee "well no use whining about it, graduation here comes Uzumaki Naruto, hehe" he said as he finished his breakfast, grabbed kissed Nozomi in the "forehead" thanked her for the meal and left to the academy.

This day would be his graduation to genin and the beginning of a new chapter on his life

On the academy things were pretty much the same as every day, he got there on time, exchanged pleasantries and a grunted "hn" with the broody rival got seated nd waited for the class to fill, surprisingly everyone was early that day and as soon as Iruka arrived they all shat up 'probably out of nervousness' Naruto thought as soon Iruka began passing list and giving a small speech about the future of the village and the will of fire and what not.

Then came the exam itself it was divided in three categories, first part was the written exam, which surprisingly for Naruto included some practical questions a Chunnin would be able to answer, scratching the back of his head he saw a slight haze of chakra over the sheet, figuring it as a genjutsu Naruto proceeded to take out two blank papers and began to copy the exam as it was and answer it in one of the blank pages, then dispelled the genjutsu and answered the real exam.

Once he finished both he took the remaining blank piece of paper and slicing it in half he wrote a note on it, he finally had them stapled and delivered his exam to Iruka who was confused at his exam at first until he read the note.

"Dear Iruka-sensei I am unsure whether the Genjutsu on the exam was intentional or a type of sabotage however take notice that the one who handed my exam sheet was Mizuki, also I managed to answer both the fake genjutsu copy and the real one for whatever may be the case, that is all thanks – N.U." were the words written on the page and Iruka found them disturbing as Mizuki didn't seem to hate Naruto for the Kyuubi, perhaps he would have to talk to the Hokage about it later but he shrugged it off for the time being.

The next phase was a taijutsu match between a chunnin and the genin, this time Iruka took Naruto's testing for himself as he was wary of Mizuki, Naruto managed to pass with flying colors as he not only avoided Iruka's blows for the minute of the match but also managed to deliver a few finger prick to him which in the battlefield would be equivalent to instant death if he had a kunai or something.

The final part was the Ninjutsu test in which the students would have to perform all three academy taught jutsus flawlessly, when Naruto's turn came Iruka briefly leveled Mizuki with a calculated look of inquiry so as he wouldn't notice.

"Okay Naruto I'm going to need you to perform all three academy taught Jutsus first off Henge go ahead" Naruto nodded as Iruka said this and performed the henge flawlessly and even the poofing sound was dulled a bit, after the smoke dispersed there stood a perfect copy of the Hokage smoking his trusty pipe.

"Okay Naruto well done, now please perform a successful Kawarimi" Iruka said looking at Naruto who grinned a little making the Hokage's face adopt a disturbing smirk, Naruto did the Kawarimi handsign and Iruka blinked for a second, but that was all that Naruto needed for what he had intended to do.

As Iruka gazed upon Naruto who stood there with his Hokage henge still on sighed and said "If you can't perform the kawarimi I cannot give you the headband and ninja license you know? Just do it already "Iruka said with a little sigh wondering if Naruto had screwed up.

Mizuki grinned a little on the inside and said "Im sorry but if you can't perform it we will have to fail you and deny you your license" he said while keeping a sad concerned facade on his face.

"Naruto" smiled gently and spoke with a soft voice as he took his pipe on his hand "I wasn't aware an academy sensei had the authority to take away the Hokage's license ho ho, I should just have done my homework it seems" the Hokage spoke with mirth in his old voice and Iruka raised an eyebrow at his words, he was going to tell Naruto to stop joking around when the doors opened wide and another Hokage came in.

"wha...?" Iruka and Mizuki both said as he looked at the Hokage walk towards the other Hokage who just smiled and patted his copy on the head.

"Well done Naruto you managed to do a Kawarimi from the teacher's lounge all the way to here, I couldn't do that much distance until a month after I made gennin" came the words of the Hokage as the "Hokage" who entered the room poofed into smoke and revealed the goggles-wearing blond kid with a huge grin on his face.

Iruka stood flabbergasted in front of the Hokage "Hokage-sama forgive me for letting Naruto do that I was unaware you were at the academy today" came the apologetic voice of Iruka as he bowed to the Hokage making Mizuki follow him on the bowing.

"No need for that Iruka in fact I have nothing to do right now so I am just going to stay here in a corner for a while" the Hokage said as he took a seat in the rows of chairs that were currently empty.

"O-okay Hokage sama" said Iruka with a little shock "ehm... Naruto for the final part please perform the bunshin jutsu with at least 3 decent looking clones" Iruka said as Mizuki was fighting his desire to outward grin in delight since he knew most jinchuuriki had terrible control.

"Ok at least 3 right?" said Naruto and after Iruka's nod he made the handsigns for the standard bunshin and a humongous cloud of white smoke filled the room making Iruka cough a little and after the smoke was cleared there was not only a Naruto there but also 9 more Narutos beside him in a row and also there was a Naruto in every seat of the student rows save from the Hokage's seat, though there was a Naruto in the old Kage's lap.

"wh-what?" was all Mizuki and Iruka could said, though for different reasons.

"I cannot perform the bunshin jutsu otherwise sensei I have too much chakra and trying to make single numbers would overload them and make them useless" said the real Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"ha ha ha" came the mirthful laugh of the Hokage "Well done Naruto well done, mmm seeing as you performed everything well beyond the actual parameters I'll announce it if it's all right with you Iruka" he said getting a nod from said chunnin "excellent then! Congratulations Naruto! you are hereby a gennin of the Konohagakure no sato, here is your headband" the Hokage said proudly a she took a package from within his robes and gave it to Naruto

Once Naruto opened the box he looked in shock to it and took out the gifted object, it was black armband with a metal plaque like the ones in a headband, however the metal was pure white and seemed felt lighter than other headbands Naruto looked at the Hokage who smiled at him.

"Do you like it? I had it custom made by the man who makes the equipment of the ANBU and the metal was taken from the Konoha's weaponry R&D" the hokage chuckled "the metal in that plaque is some kind of titanium alloy or something, its supposedly stronger than steel but much lighter, It is expensive to use the metal right now but I thought it would fit with your current attachment to the color white" the old man responded with a chuckle.

Naruto took the headband from box and with sparkly eyes he took on the armband "but, why an armband old man? Isn't it supposed to be a forehead protector?" Naruto asked of the old kage.

"Normally yes, however I know that your dream lies beyond what Konoha could have for you, however know that Konoha is your birthplace even if your destiny lies beyond the stars, this armband represent that, Konoha might not be on the top of your head, but at least let it be your strength" the old man said as he took the armband and slipped it onto Naruto's right bicep "this village is your home Naruto, carried by your strength and conviction, to defend it and protect it, make sure that this arm is strong, for it carries us all, never falter and never waver, move forward and may the will of fire illuminate your path wherever it may take you" he said as he finished and ruffled Naruto's hair

Naruto smiled as the Hokage patted him in the head, "Thanks old man! I swear I will protect this village upon the pure white of this protector, though I can't help but feel you're giving me the title of Hokage or at least the speech of it, he he" Naruto said as he scratched his nose and a grin appeared on his lips.

"Hohoho now now that would be getting ahead of things, it's still a long time before I'm ready to give you my hat, but if you want a head start you're free to do my paperwork for me he he he" The old hokage chuckled once again as he drew a breath from his pipe, "Now now! Let's go Naruto! I´ll buy you a ramen bowl to celebrate" he said as he led Naruto out of the room.

"Dont you mean five bowls old man?" Naruto said to the chuckle of the old Kage.

As they were leaving the room with the shocked teachers inside, when Iruka's voice called to him "Ooi Naruto remember! Next week is the team assignments you better be on time!" Iruka said and got a soft "ok Sensei!" from a departing Naruto, he looked to his left and saw Mizuki standing still with an unreadable expression on his face "so... wanna grab a bite before continuing the exams?" he said.

Later at night

Naruto was in his lower labs with Nozomi giving finishing touches to the gloves they were making to control his powers, when the ringing of the front door sounded.

"Mm three long rings and 2 short ones it's the ANBU what do they want?" Naruto mused as he quickly slid off the lab coat and ran to the door.

Opening the door Naruto encountered a frantic looking ANBU "Uzumaki-san the Hokage calls for your presence immediately grab whatever you need I'll shunshin us quick" the ANBU operative said and Naruto nodded, he ran to the lab and quickly grabbed the Nanotransformer and tied it to his right thigh, afterwards he ran back and the ANBU grabbed his shoulder before they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Appearing in the Hokage's office Naruto took notice of the trashed look of it and saw the Hokage with a concerned look on his face "Naruto! listen you have to search for Akiko, she came here 15 minutes ago and took off with the forbidden jutsu scroll of the village, she told me something about a make-up test, I have no Idea what's going on but you know her better than I do and her grandfather is out of the village I need you to find and talk to her and return the scroll this is an B rank mission due to the nature of the stolen item quick Naruto go!" he said and Naruto nodded dumbfounded, the ANBU took his shoulder and teleported him outside the tower to begin his search while the ANBU took to another direction.

'Why would Aki-chan do this? What could possibly be the reason for this and where would she go? Where..." Naruto began wondering before a thought crossed his mind ' Mizuki looked nervous today and he wanted me to fail, he glanced a lot at the old man but with eyes of planning something... the old man mentioned Aki saying something about a makeup test that means she failed could Mizuki had told her to do something like this?' he though as he subconsciously ran towards the hakkyou no mori.

'If this was all planned by Mizuki then he had plans to betray the village and obtain the forbidden scroll, but he can no longer remain in the village after this, he probably plans to kill Akiko and take the scroll before leaving but the southern and western gates are too heavily guarded the only other possible way out is through the forest of death and the forest of madness, most fear the creatures from the forest of death so he'll use the hakkyou no mori to escape, if I'm right I need to catch up fast' "Akiko please be safe" Naruto whispered at the end as he subconsciously began leaking photon energy.

Earlier In the forest of madness stood Akiko with a rather large scroll on her back tied with a scarf, she was shaking a bit due to the scary feeling of the forest but she shook he head and took the scroll from its makeshift holster, she unrolled the scroll and peeked into its contents.

"Well until Mizuki-sensei arrives I am free, may as well learn whatever I can from the scroll let's see... Kage bunshin no jutsu? oh great a bunshin-pyon!" she said exasperatedly "well it may be easier to do than the normal bunshin lets see oh only one hand sign that's useful" she said as she began practicing.

Twenty minutes later Mizuki appeared in the clearing, he saw Akiko with a disheveled appearance and some dirt in her face, look Mizuki sensei I learnt two jutsus form the scroll with this I can pass can't I-pyon?" she said as she smiled at her sensei, Mizuki smiled fakely as he aproached Akiko with a hand behind his back holding a kunai.

"Of course Akiko-san you pass and with flying colors now give me the scroll so I can give you your headband" he said as he stretched his empty hand for her to hand him the scroll, she smiled and handed it to him, as soon as Mizuki touched the scroll his grin turned wicked, and raised the Kunai in his other hand to strike at her, as he was lowering the kunai towards his intended target he felt a dangerous presence and obeying his instincts more he jumped back to avoid a volley of shuriken that stabbed the patch of grass he was in before the jump Akiko still held the scroll and she fell on her behind hugging the scroll as the shuriken came.

Surrounded by the thrown shuriken stood a blonde haired kid with goggles three shuriken in his left hand and a kunai on his right one, protectively standing before Akiko "Akiko are you alright?" he yelled without taking his eyes from the chunnin traitor.

"Na-Naru-tan? What is going on-pyon?!" Akiko asked out loud of the blond haired gennin "I was in the middle of my make..." she started but was soon interrupted by Naruto.

"There is no make-up test Akiko! Mizuki is a traitor and used you to do his bidding!" Naruto said as he growled at the aforementioned traitor who chuckled.

"And here I thought I was in trouble but look who just came to me, Konoha's little monster himself" he said eliciting a growl from Naruto whose eyes were glowing under the goggles "how convenient that I get to kill the little monster before I leave this pathetic village must be my lucky day! ha ha!" he said as he laughed and took a kunai.

Naruto growled at him and as Mizuki jumped towards him with the intention of driving the Kunai between Naruto's eyes, he intercepted the kunai and kicked Mizuki in the chest making him fly back a good 8 feet as he still stood guarding Akiko "You still have a chance of redemption Mizuki, if you go back to the Hokage and beg his forgiveness he may even let you keep your ninja license after the punishment for your crimes" he said as his grip on the kunai tightened.

"Ha! Why would I go to that fragile old fossil? When Orochimaru himself will reward me with power and women to my leisure! Face it demon! Your end is tonight" he said as he noted Akiko raising an eyebrow at his demon comment "oh that's right! She doesn't know your little secret eh demon? And for that reason do you even know it? Do you know why are you hated and disliked by most of the village?" Mizuki began as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Thirteen years ago the Kyuubi came and trashed the village killing dozens of ninjas and destroying several buildings leaving hundreds wounded, it came and in rampage attacked everyone until the yondaime came and stomped on its tails, he sealed it in a human form so we could finish the job and kill you but he died after the sealing and it was left to us, but that foolish old fossil held you and took charge or your well-being even if you deserved to die!" he said as madness glinted in his eyes "you are the Kyuubi given human form Naruto! When I defeat you the village will love me and after I read this scroll I will become the Hokage and take charge of the place the villagers will praise me a hero and have you publicly executed! It will be grand! Hahaha then I'll sell this place to Orochimaru and they will praise me for it!" he said "and as for the little demon whore besides you... she already exhausted her usefulness to me but perhaps killing her is too wasteful, I'll just have her as a bed warmer, now then would you like to see it kyuubi!?" he cackled insanely as he ran towards Naruto while channeling chakra to be even faster.

Naruto had enough and ran to meet Mizuki with a photon enhanced punch to the face which made Mizuki fly backwards till he hit a tree "You have made several mistakes today traitor!" Naruto said darkly as he got closer to the fallen chunnin who got up and threw a giant shuriken at Naruto "your first mistake was believing you could betray Konoha and leave unscathed" Naruto said as he sidestepped the shuriken and stuck his hand through the hole taking control of it.

Mizuki tried to use a Katon jutsu and threw several baseball sized fireballs to Naruto who spun the shuriken in front of him to stop the fireballs effectively defending himself "Your second mistake was trying to sabotage me and tricking Akiko to do your bidding of betraying the village" he said as he took the blazing shuriken and threw it at him, Mizuki barely managed to dodge but a red hot edge of the shuriken made a cut on his leg making a painful wound but cauterizing it as well, forcing the chunnin to grab his leg while yelling curses out loud.

Naruto walked towards Mizuki and kicked him in the stomach which made him double in pain but it was momentarily as he stood up and punched Naruto in the face, knocking down his goggles and making him back up a bit but Naruto seemed unfazed as he opened his eyes showing glowing green fireballs in place of his irises, "Your third mistake was insulting the old man as Hokage and revealing an S rank secret to and top it off with no actual knowledge to back up your wrong claims" he said as Naruto punched back Mizuki into the clearing and kicked him even farther in until he was in the very middle of the clearing.

Mizuki wasn't down yet and with his remaining strength he took a katana from his back and swung it intent on decapitating Naruto but failing as a green flash came from Naruto and an ethereal green blade made of solid looking green light appeared in Naruto's hand blocking the sword and cutting halfway into the metal surprising and frightening Mizuki "wha... the Raijin no ken? B-but" he said before a punch to the face knocked him down once more and made him drop the sword.

"Your final mistake was in threatening my friend and treating her like a rag, nothing you could ever do or beg will spare you in my wrath for protecting my friends" Naruto said as he stood over Mizuki imposing and powerful in spite of his short stature compared to mizuki "I'm going to let the old man deal with you the way he sees fit, but for threatening my dear friend I am still taking my pound of flesh out of you, and I know just what pound to take Naruto said as he raised the blade, Mizuki trying to defend himself raising his arms to stop Naruto but failing as Naruto swung his arm with great precision.

A dry thud was heard as Mizuki's right hand fell to the ground second later, a high pitched and horrible scream was heard as Mizuki held the bloody stump that once held his right hand crying and bleeding while cursing Naruto for all that he was worth, Naruto shook his head and kicked Mizuki in the back of his head knocking him out, after that Naruto grabbed the severed member and to make sure it would forever be lost he cut it in half once again with his sword and threw one half hand to one side of the forest and the other half on the opposite direction.

Naruto deactivated the photon saber and concerned turned around to look at Akiko who was still in shock "Akiko are you alright? I'm sorry if I didn't come before I... understand if you hate me now but please tell me you aren't wounded" Naruto sounded sad with concern for her and Akiko just blinked slowly as she came back to her senses, she immediately rand towards Naruto and hugged him for all she had left of strength holding him close and feeling protected in his arms.

Naruto was shocked at Akiko's actions but still he held her and hugged her as she cried over the scare he stood holding her even as the ANBU came and took Mizuki's unconscious form, and even after the Hokage placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to tell him all was alright and to go to the office as soon as possible he just stood there with a crying red head on his chest and a scared blue chicken on his lap and he felt at peace having his friends close and knowing he had protected them in the end.

The time spent afterwards was a haze, first they had gone to the Kage tower where Akiko had been give her rightfully deserved Ninja license and asked to keep Naruto's secret, she was explained that Naruto was not the Kyuubi himself but rather his Jailor although she didn't seem to care at all as long as she kept being at his side, Naruto was paid the equivalent of an A rank mission and it was added to his data sheet beating the previous record of a month before the first A rank mission after graduation, held by a certain "Itachu U." whoever that was Naruto could bet he'd be sore

Seeing the state of Akiko, the old Hokage asked Naruto to take her to his apartment and let her sleep in the next room, since her grandpa was out of town and she didn't seem stable enough yet.

Naruto sighed as he massaged his temple for the coming headache, knowing that the mission status of last night's endeavor was official he knew the Hokage would have to submit his prowess to the council and they would be questioning him on his methods of fighting a chunnin then they would demand his technology and Nozomi and and… "No... I´m just over thinking stuff that's all, yes" he said as he stood from bed and took a midnight stroll to the kitchen "a glass of warm tea should do for my nerves, then again... I could sneak around Nozomi and get a cup of coffee" he said as he waked towards the fridge.

As Naruto poured the dark liquid on a metal cup he placed the cup in the heat of the stoves flame intent on heating the coffee in the quietest way possible in the light of the flame he looked behind him to see Akiko looking at him from the hall, Naruto stood there like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Naruto sighed as he poured two cups of warm tea on the table and Akiko tentatively grabbed hers "So you are the container of the Kyuubi no Youko huh" she made the statement in a rhetoric whisp of breath "is that why you didn't have many clothes when you came with grampa?" she asked looking at him with her big green eyes as she pet the blue chicken nested in her lap.

"It is part of the reason but not exactly, I did have an accident that involved a very destructive explosion that burned half my clothes but I didn't have many to begin with" he began as he sipped the tea "I didn't have what you would call a great childhood, I was constantly belittled by my peers when in the orphanage and disliked once I began living by myself hell, I had to survive feeding from trashcans and such" Naruto said shaking his head with a sad smile.

"Naru-naruto-kun, I… I don't really know what to say, I I don't really understand you… you are strong Naruto more than I thought, I've been drawn to you since we met, you are warm and bright like the sun yet mysterious and cool like the moon, you remind me much of my parents actually, maybe that's why I like you that much, Naruto, I know that you have many secrets, maybe being the kyuubi is not even the greatest of them all like your whole house is one huge question mark, just what is there on the basement and the other rooms and such, I don't think you'd like to tell me right now and I respect it but I do want us to be closer… you mean more to me than what I could have thought before, to me you aren't my friend you are like the brother I never had, hell you even remind me of both my parents, you're probably the reason Ojiisan let me join the academy and the Hokage probably put us in the same class on purpose" she said while looking down on her cup of tea.

"Aki-chan…" Naruto breathed in a sigh but was interrupted by her once again.

"Naru-tan… I don't think I can understand your feelings exactly but, I do understand your pain, eight years ago my parents were killed in front of me, tough I can't remember it very well, I lost the two people that I loved the most in the world in a night when I was but a little girl, I tried to live through my life without losing myself to the numbness, is that what you feel? A terrifyingly massibe numbness that takes everything away?" she asked with a broken voice

"I…yeah… it feels numb like an ocean trying to wash away everything, and letting yourself be dragged is easy and simple, but it takes away everything you are, so I won't let it drag me, I fight that ocean every day in my own way, I obtain dreams to fight desperation and feel joy and positivity to battle the numbness, I refuse to let it take me… Aki-chan I had no Idea you felt the numbness as well, I promise I won't let your sadness drag you like it dragged me long ago" Naruto said as he stood up and ruffled Akiko's hair with a sad smile.

Akiko grabbed Naruto's hand in her hair and smiled while a tear slid through her face "you know you remind me a lot of my parents, they were quite different from each other but they had this harmony that you also possess, dad was a carefree idiot, and mom was as serious and strict, you also resemble my mother she had bright blonde hair and slightly tanned skin, your looks remind me of my father in his spiky hair and green though his hair was red and his eyes didn't glow" she said as she smiled and hugged her knees.

Naruto kept combing his fingers though her hair as she leaned against him "Akiko… I swear I won't leave you alone; I won't die before you and never abandon you, I'll look after you so you're never tempted to fall into the numbness, will you accept my help?" Naruto asked as he lifted her face and looked at her green eyes with his own blazing green eyes.

Akiko was quiet for a while just gazing into the glowing eternal forest of his eyes, seemingly lost for words, in the end she sighed and nuzzled her face on his hand "yes Naru-tan, thank you for sticking with me-pyon".

The night went on like this for a while, the two lonely children with troubled past kept talking about their feelings and found a kindred spirit in one another, in the end Naruto took Akiko to her bedroom and after she fell asleep he went to his bedroom for once, turning his usual alarm clock off feeling like he needed a good night's sleep.

The next day went surprisingly well; Naruto woke up a bit past 11am. He went down and made a beeline for the kitchen, he was preparing breakfast when Akiko and Nozomi came on the living room Nozomi came from the lab and Akiko from the upper floor, Akiko made a sleepy beeline for the table and sat there staring at Nozomi half asleep, while the little floating robot just hovered there silently, throwing glances between Akiko and Naruto.

Naruto finally finished the breakfast and served the plates of bacon and eggs with a side bowl of rice for Akiko, Nozomi and Himself.

Everyone ate in a silent manner, nozomi processing the food to a series of data in a barely audible whirr as she dropped the plate directly in the compartment that opened in her "mouth" Naruto chewing silently each time he brought the fork to his mouth and Akiko just staring at Nozomi, her face still lying on the table while bringing spoons full of rice to her mouth, surprisingly not letting a single grain of rice fall on the table.

Once it was over Naruto took care of the dishes and as he walked in the kitchen a loud yell was heard as Akiko fully woke up and just met Nozomi "sigh… my life just gets more and more troublesome doesn't it" he said as he just served himself another cup of coffee

Somewhere in a nearby clan house

"Achooo! Oh for kami's sake!" A pineapple haired teen shouted as he fell from his bed after the sneeze that woke him up "I'm going to choke the one that keeps doing that".

AN: so yeah… the chapter was quite delayed, I have been really,

* * *

really, busy, I hae been going here and there for college and so, I have been hit with some kind of writers block and to top it off I was yelled at because I got low grades in a couple of subjects, like mechanics and such.

In another note I regret to inform you that the source of inspiration for this story, the Phantasy Star Universe, AOTI game has officially closed its servers since last month, this sealed off all access to the online part of the story which is what this fic was based upon, thus I will be going on my own ideas and memories once I reach that point in the fic, one thing you all can help me with is by supporting the projects to resurrect the game in private servers that's currently goin on in some pages such as the EGGS private server, hopefully they will have a fully functional server soon including the story of Episode 2 and 3 of the game (which was only available online) without further ado and in mourning because of the game.

Invader Phoebe, Signing off!


End file.
